You Can't Stay Here
by dart53
Summary: Can a ‘borrowed’ family help a little friend of Goniff’s get over his fears and make him believe in his own worth again? A follow up on Eddie, as requested by a reader….
1. Chapter 1

You Can't Stay Here

ggg

"Lieutenant Garrison I am sorry to disturb you and I know you must be very busy so I will get right to the point. I've taken care of a number of children since the beginning of the war. It seemed so difficult to find places for these little ones coming to us from across the channel. I suppose it is because it's so hard to make ends meet here at home with all of the shortages the conflict causes. Most people feel pressed to care for their own and the children of their own countrymen that have need of help, they simply don't have anything left for total strangers. And it seemed so unfair to let them languish in the children's society home or in those awful refugee camps… So, as you know, I've taken as many of them in as I could and sheltered them while I worked to find families who could be persuaded to take one or two into their homes for the duration. My family traveled the continent when I was a girl, Lieutenant, and I continued to do so as a young woman. I speak the languages and have a fair understanding of their own culture, of the land that they've left behind them." Mrs. Reid stopped studying her hands and looked up. She knew she was rambling a bit, taking too long to come to the point. "I feel I understand them far better than this one angry little boy. When your call came, when I found out what had happened it didn't take a moment to decide to help but now I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake."

She saw him opened his mouth to try and reassure her but waved him into silence. She was finally at the crux of the matter and feared any interruption would shake her resolve.

"Some of the other children are troubled. They've been torn from their homes and separated from their families. Some of them don't have families to return to and they know it. Some of them have even been witness to their parents' deaths… There's no shortage of nightmares and emotional problems. Somehow I've managed to cope, but not this time. I'm afraid I've had trouble with this young man from the very beginning."

"He doesn't seem to fit in with the other children… Well he wouldn't would he? He doesn't speak the languages they speak. He isn't able take his lessons with them so I arranged for him to go to school in the village. I walked him to his classes the first few days until he got used to the routine and could make the trip on his own. Then I made a great deal of fuss over him for being so mature and sent him on his way alone and turned back to the task of teaching the others. When he came home with a bruise on his cheek and cuts on his knuckles it really wasn't a surprised. A little scuffle with the local boys in the school yard. It was to be expected. But when it happened again the next week, and then the next I asked him why he was having so much trouble. He didn't answer me Lieutenant. He just stood in front of me glaring down at his feet and dug a hole in my carpet with the toe of his shoe."

"A few tall tales from a child Charles' age is to be expected but I've caught him in a several outright lies…. And he's becoming more and more accomplished. Now I've had a report from the local constable…. The child is stealing, Lieutenant Garrison. He's taken things he can't possibly need from the shop keepers in town. I fully understand that all of this can be related back to what has happened to him, but when I try to help him, to talk to him about it he merely tells me he's not in need of my assistance. When I found him trying to scale the back wall of the house to sneak into one of the dormitory rooms I finally realized I wasn't able to handle him any longer."

Mrs. Reid worried her hands in her lap a moment before taking a deep breath. "Unless you agree to help me I don't believe there's anything else for it. I shall be forced to turn him over to the Children's Society."

Garrison watched the woman for a moment. He'd known her for several months now and knew how hard she worked for the children in her keeping, how much she cared about them. He also knew that, until now, she'd never given up on one. In fact if there was a child she couldn't place she kept them at the house with her so the more permanent members of her growing household needed even more of her attention than the ones that were there on a more temporary basis. "I can understand the difficulties you're having Ma'am. And I want you to know, again, how much we all appreciate you for coming to his rescue but I'm afraid I don't know what kind up help you expect from us."

"Lieutenant, I've spoken with one of the teachers that has Charles at school. She tells me the other boys have been telling him quite a lot of stories about you and your men." She let that sink in for a moment. "I believe Charles is beginning to mimic Rodney. Since he idolizes him because of what he did in court he is emulating him, or at least trying to. Ordinarily I would encourage such behavior but…"

"You don't really need a pick pocket in the house."

"I can't afford to have him injure himself scaling a drainpipe!"

Garrison let his gaze travel around the room as he thought. He'd gotten her into this after all. When he called her she dropped everything to go pick the kid up, he had to find some way to help her out. "What do you want us to do?"

"I believe that Charles needs a male figure in his life, especially now, but … Well with what happened he can hardly be expected to relate to a stranger. Could you arrange for Rodney to come down and spend more time with him? Perhaps he can find a way to talk to him about his current behavior… I certainly haven't been very effective."

"I'll have to get permission." He'd have to present the request just right too, to get that permission, but his skills as a con artist hadn't suffered by his association with Actor. Garrison smiled reassuringly, "I think we can come up with something."

"Thank you Lieutenant Garrison." She got up and extended her hand. "Anything you can do would mean so much to the boy."

As he walked her out to her car Craig promised. "I'll find someway to get Goniff down there tomorrow. Maybe we can even give you a break and take the boy off your hands for a few days."

Mrs. Reid turned and placed her hand on his as he held the door to the car open for her. "That would be wonderful. But I'll let Rodney bring it up to him, shall I? I'm afraid at this point if he thought the idea came from me he'd reject it out of hand… No matter how much he wanted to do it."

As Garrison watched the car move down the drive and stop at the guarded gate he wondered just what he was going to tell Colonel Reynolds. Occasional short social visits with the children Mrs. Reid had in her keeping was one thing, Reynolds encouraged all his men to be 'socially responsible.' But prolonged contact with a 'known criminal' might be a bit harder to sell, both to the Colonel and the local constabulary…. He had Casino to fall back on as an example though. He could use the reports social services had done before they released Jeannette to his family to show the relationship could be a very positive one.

But before the arrangements could be made official, before Reynolds returned his call, before he'd even had a chance to tell the men what was in the wind, Eddie had taken things into his own hands and had slipped away from Mrs. Reid's and headed right back to the estate.

"Warden." Chief leaned in the doorway to the office and waited for Garrison to look up from his ever present stack of reports. "We got an intruder."

ggg

When he opened the door to the gardener's cottage the boy scrambled to his feet and sprinted out the window at the back of the room. The sounds of a brief scuffle outside preceded his reappearance as Chief lifted him back through the window. The child was suspended from the young man's hands by his collar and the seat of his pants and quickly gave up squirming to glare first at one then the other of them as he hung there.

Garrison crossed his arms on his chest. "Alright turn him loose." He easily blocked the boys rush to the door and watched as he retreated back into the middle of the room. The door to the back rooms of the cottage was closed and within steps of the window where Chief stood guard, he wouldn't be getting out that way. "Well, you're here a little sooner than I'd expected, but … Welcome back, Eddie."

They'd marched him up to the house and into Garrison's office. Chief stood guard while the Warden made a call down to town to leave a message for Mrs. Reid letting her know where her runaway had ended up. The next call went out to Colonel Reynolds to report the breach in their security… and let him know just who'd breached it.

The Warden rested the receiver back in its cradle and stood considering their captive a moment. He reached out and flipped a switch on the intercom. "Sergeant Major would you round up the men and send them to my office please, … Chief's already here."

"Yessir. Right away, sir."

"And Sergeant, I'll need you in here as well."

g

They could hear the men in the hall talking together as the Sergeant Major herded them towards the office. "Come along you three the Lieutenant's waiting on you."

"Blimey it can't be nuthin' important. He ain't gone off to any meeting with Colonel Reynolds now has he? And Actor here ain't fit to go off on another mission yet."

"Yeah. See, so there's no reason for us to rush."

"Bein' called is reason enough for you lot. Now get on in there or I'll have you all down on the obstacle course!"

"Surely you don't mean to make me run the obstacle course with this cane, Sergeant Major?"

"Back on the firing range then! And don't think I won't do it…"

As soon as the door opened Eddie rocketed off the sofa. Neither Garrison or Chief made a move to stop him, they knew he wasn't bent on escape this time. Goniff, who was the target of the small human projectile, was taken totally by surprise. He'd turned back to counter Rawlins' threat with a sarcastic remark of his own when the boy hit him full force, wrapping his arms around his hips in a vice-like grip.

"Hey! Well, blimey! Lookit this." Peeling the little boy off his side he dropped down in a crouch so he could deliver a proper hug. "How ya doin', mate? What brings you out here, then?" But the only answer he got was a near strangle hold as the boy flung his arms around his neck and buried his face on his shoulder.

"It looks like you have a protégé, Goniff."

"You mean he's got in here again, all by hisself?" The second story man managed to croak out. "He's a natural!" The look on the Warden's face told him he hadn't exactly meant it as a complement but before he could explain that hisself the phone on his desk rang and Goniff took the opportunity to slide his fingers up and loosen Eddie's grip a bit. By the time the Lieutenant finished up with the phone a bit of the blood had drained back out of his face again.

"That was Mrs. Reid, she's on her way." Craig watched as the boy clutched at his pick pocket. Goniff was having enough trouble right now, he turned his attention on Rawlins. "Sergeant Major would you like to explain how a nine year old got through your security measures…. again?"

The stern look Rawlins gave them didn't stop the men's laughter as he searched for an answer. Gill wasn't used to being the one who had to come up with an explanation for some short fall or misstep… especially with this lot around. "I have no idea sir… But I'll see to it straight away." He snapped to attention and fired off a salute and stood there waiting for his dismissal.

Garrison let Rawlins stand a moment before he raised his hand and released him. Turning back to Goniff and their guest he smothered a smile at the way the cockney burglar's eyes were starting to bulge and the slight wheeze that had crept into his breathing. "Alright Goniff. You and Eddie find something to do until Mrs. Reid gets here." He watched as his pick pocket had to put his hands up and let the others help him to his feet…. Eddie hung limply down the front of him. "See if you can get our little escape artist there to tell you how he got in here so we can plug the leak." And as the knot of men turned to leave he called out. "I want you to stick close… I think you'll all be interested in this."

ggg

"Well, uh… sure I'd, uh,,, I'd like Eddie to take a holiday out here with us." Glancing up he caught Casino's black scowl. There were plans to go down to the Doves already made. Casino had found a new girl in town, but she didn't wanna risk goin' with him all on her own so she'd insisted on doubling up. He was s'pose to make up the fourth with a friend a hers… it was all arranged. "I think that'd be, uh… That'd be just swell."

Reynolds' call had come in while they waited for Mrs. Reid's return. He'd given his permission for the boy to stay at the mansion. Actor was still recovering and the chance of a mission was slight.

"Thank you Rodney, I'm afraid Charles isn't listening to any of my reasoning. I believe the only one he will listen to is you."

"Me? … Bloody Hell!" Goniff cringed and ducked his head. "Oh! S'cuse me!"

"Do you have any idea why he took off this time?"

"I'm afraid I do, Lieutenant. As soon as I walked in the door I was met by my serving girl and a contingent of the other children. It seems Charles managed to scale that wall after all, while I was gone, and he's made off with a rather impressive collection of things that don't belong to him." She turned from the American officer back to face the man who'd apparently become so important to the boy in her charge. "The girl's younger brother is at school with Charles and I'm afraid he's carried the tales she's told about you to the other children. Rodney, Charles knows what you've all done in the past and I'm certain the other children have worked up all manner of stories about what you are doing for the military now. Some of them live out here close to the manor and it doesn't take much imagination to turn the extra security around the estate into an attempt to keep you all locked up here."

They'd gathered in the parlor on the ground floor. Everyone was sitting around all comfortable like, sippin' tea and nibblin' biscuits. Normally he'd a got tucked right in, and while there was a cup in his hand and a little plate in his lap he couldn't bring hisself to give the food its proper due. With every word the knot in his stomach grew a little bit tighter, a bit bigger. He thought of the little tyke down in the kitchen sittin' at the table with one a the Sergeant Major's men standing guard on him sos he couldn't slip away from the place. "Well, uh.. Sorry for askin', but what'd am I s'pose t' do again?"

Mrs. Reid sat her cup aside and leaned forward resting her hands in her lap. "Talk to Charles, Rodney. Try and explain that what he's doing is wrong. I'm sure he'll listen to you. I'm depending on you to help him. You know as far as we've been able to discover Charles is all alone now. He already looks on you as a friend, Rodney, but along with your friendship Charles needs your guidance."

Goniff looked at the cup in his hand and then the plate of biscuits, it didn't seem at all appealing now. He swallowed hard and sat them on the low table in front of him.

"It's a big responsibility, Goniff."

He never wanted to be responsible… it wasn't in him. But there was Ms Reid thinkin' he could do it, … And there was the Warden. … And then there was Eddie. "Well… first off…."Uh, … I think he'd like to not be called that. B'cause ya see, … Well, uh… that was the vicar's name. C. Bradford Milton. Callin' 'im 'Charles'… that was just somethin' private with 'im and his, his, … uh…his special boys."

The Warden had been right. Once they picked the bugger up and started lookin in to all a his doin's they'd found more than just him, more than just Eddie. So far there were five, and the prosecutor said he expected more. All of 'em were older than Eddie, one of 'em even older than him. And once they'd found out what he'd done at the hearing the prosecutor said the men might be willin' to stand in the dock and talk, to save the little kids from it.

The room had gone quiet. The only sound was the slight clatter of china as the tea things were set aside. Goniff glanced up at Mrs. Reid where she sat with her fingers up at her lips. "S' not your fault. There weren't no way for you to know… 'ee only ever told us."

"But Charles…. But Edward tried to tell me and I just didn't understand." She plucked the napkin off her lap and dabbed at her eyes as she sat silently remembering the day she'd gone to collect the child from the matron at the hospital where'd he'd stayed from the time the local police picked him up at the mansion until after the hearing.

"_Edward Charles Weston…. Well that's a grand name." She stooped and picked up the satchel that sat on the floor next to the child and reach a hand out for him. "You just come along home with me Charles. I could use the help a stout young lad like you could give me."_

_But instead of reaching out and taking her hand, instead of being glad of having a place to go he'd just shoved his fists into his pockets and glared at the ground._

"_I ain't __**Charles**__. I'm Eddie."_

"_Well I'm afraid I already have a boy called Eddie living at the house. He's quite a bit younger than you are and I don't believe he'd understand if I took to calling him by another name. Surely you can see the sense in using Charles for you." She smiled down at the top of his head. "I can hardly call you Mr. Weston." Placing a hand on his shoulder she gently propelled him towards the door. "Come along Charles, you'll soon get used to the change."_

"Why don't you fellas see Mrs. Reid home. Sergeant Rawlins will arrange a jeep." Garrison didn't bother figuring out the arrangements he left that up to the men. He was sure Actor was more than capable of comforting the lady through her tears but even though the others had backed Goniff up, even gone with him to the hearing they had that slightly uncomfortable look about them that let him know they were looking for a way out after hearing the newest bit of information.

Goniff scrambled to his feet and handed Mrs. Reid up from her place on the sofa. She looked up and gave him a rather soggy smile. "You see, Rodney, that's exactly why I know you will be able to do this." But before he could do more that just stand there with his mouth open Actor'd swept her in his arm, taken her other hand and kissed her knuckles and was escorting her out the door with the others trailing after him. Goniff had half a notion of runnin' off after them, but instead he reached down to the side of the sofa and took hold of the little satchel Mrs. Reid had brought with her. He stood there a moment and picked at the loose stitching on the handle before turning to face his commander.

"Where is he?"

"Oh I set him up in the kitchen with a bite and a cuppa… He'll be there awhile."

"How are you going to handle this?"

"I dunno. I … uh, I sorta thought you'd tell me."

"I can't do that Goniff. ……….Mrs. Reid thinks you can do Eddie some good, and so do I… But it has to come from you. You can't just go in there and spout off stuff I tell you to say… Besides what do I know about dealing with kids?" Garrison cut him off as the English pick pocket grinned and opened his mouth… "and you and Casino do _**not**_ count."

"But what am I s'pose to say to him? What kinda difference is somebody like me gonna make?"

"Goniff, the doctor treated Eddie, he knows what happened to him physically… But you're the only one who knows what he's feeling right now. You went through it, and because of that you're the best one to try and reach him." Garrison could see his pick pocket didn't have the same opinion of himself as he did. "Look, don't sell yourself short! You're important to that kid. You understand what happened to him and you stood up for him and stopped it. You're going to help put that vicar away and he knows it. He's found out what you did to get here Goniff and he's copying you. He can hear it's wrong from everyone in the village and he isn't going to believe it until it comes from you."

"So I gotta turn m'self into a worse mugger so he won't wanna be like me?!"

"Not on your life." Garrison rubbed at the back of his neck. "You just have to tell him what it's really been like for you, and convince him that you want something better for him."

Well that sounded simple and all 'cause he did want better for Eddie than he'd had hisself… But he didn't know if he could find the words to use to make the kid understand. 'But…'

"Just talk to him, Goniff…. But mean every word you say."

g

"You finish all that stuff up?"

Eddie felt a little guilty for having polished off the food that had been set in front of him. When his folks were alive there wasn't much money and food always seemed in short supply. Then there were so many mouths at Mrs. Reid's and usually some littler kid standing right at his elbow when her back was turned looking on when he ate, begging for a portion of what he had with huge eyes that followed every morsel of food he put in his mouth… He'd got to where he couldn't stand it and turned most of his meal over to the others. That's what got him started nicking stuff, he'd made off with a little something from the grocer's stand and gotten away with it. Pretty soon he was doing it regular, and had moved from feeding a hungry belly to feeding a growing thrill at putting one over on the fella.

Goniff saw the look and cringed inside… First thing outta his yob and it was the wrong thing. He wandered over to the cupboards and pulled another tin of biscuits down, then turned to brewing up another round of tea for them to share. "Here," he said as he shoved the tin across to Eddie after he'd taken a few for himself. "Growin' lad like yourself needs all he can get. I still can't seem to get filled up." He broke one of the biscuits and dipped it in the tea and caught Eddie doing the same out of the corner of his eye. Bloody Hell! He didn't even know to be pleased or worried by that! The Warden and Mrs. Reid must be balmy to turn Eddie over to him to straighten out. …. Him who couldn't even straighten hisself out.

"That Mrs. Reid, she says you took some stuff from the other kids…. That right?"

Eddie's biscuit dropped into the tea and he spent a little time mopping up the spill on the table and then trying to fish the soggy mass out with his spoon. Finally he gave it up as a bad job, nodded and looked up. "You can hit me if you want, Goniff. I won't tell no one."

"I ain't gonna hit you Eddie, …"

Goniff's own father hadn't seen it that way when Old Bill brung him home the first time after he'd been caught trying to shift some stuff he'd pinched to one a the shopkeepers round the corner. His old man had finally come out of the stupor he'd been in since Bertie died and he'd stripped off his belt and given him a right good hiding… Not for what he done, and not for getting' caught at it neither, but for tellin' who he was and where he belonged and bringin' the law home with him.

His old man didn't make a living by strictly legal means even when he was healthy enough to hold down a regular job. When he got sick enough he couldn't work he took to fencing stuff fulltime and Goniff had been unlucky enough to pick one of his partners to sell his own takin's to. Once he got started he'd taken all his grief over losin Bertie out on him in that beatin'. Ignorin' his cries and pleas to stop he kept on until Goniff just curled up and laid there and took it until he'd worn himself out. When he finally stopped and seen what he done he went half crazy, telling Goniff it was his own fault, that he brung it on hisself by getting caught and all… It was just like it was with the vicar as he pleaded with him not to tell his Mum what happened, and then threatened him with what he do to him if he did….

Goniff took a deep breath and sighed. "I ain't gonna hit you Eddie, that wouldn't be right." He sat his cup of tea aside and studied his hands a moment before looking up. "But you and me.. We're gonna have a long talk, we are."

"Look, Eddie, I think you mighta got somethin' wrong 'bout me. See I done some stuff in the past, stuff that got me in big trouble… And Mrs. Reid, she says you'r doin' some a the same… And, … Well I don't want you to turn out like I done."

Eddie listened as they sat there over their tea and Goniff talked, but the cat burglar could see it wasn't sinkin' in. He told him about getting picked up by the constables and havin' to face his old man…not the beatin' part, but the other… How disappointed his Mum had been when she found out what he'd been up to. He even told him about the turn he done in reform school. When the only thing the kid had to say to it all was he'd just had a run a bad luck and he must a got over it cause he kept up doin' all a them things and then went and got really good at it .... Well when he heard that he just sounded retreat and picked another topic a conversation.

g

Once Goniff took his first fling at counseling he knew he couldn't handle the mission alone. So instead of telling hisself he'd done all he could, patting hisself on the back for his effort and sweeping the problem under the rug like he usually done he took it to a higher authority and asked for help.

"He's just not hearin' what I'm tryin' to tell him Warden." Goniff stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he leaned against the desk. "And then he looks up at me with them eyes a his and, .. Well, I know it's not right, … but, …if I just keep tellin' him stuff it'll make him disappointed in me."

Garrison watched his pick pocket work out what he wanted to say. It was tough. He knew the guy had probably never had anyone who looked up to him before. Maybe it was wrong to expect him to give that up. He found Goniff looking up at him, trusting him to come up with some kind of a plan.

g

"Alright gentlemen here it is…." He'd gathered them around the table just like any other mission planning session. They had an objective and a target and this was one job that wasn't going to end up a failure… not if they could help it. "Mrs. Reid has identified the problems and each one of you can help in the solution."

"What do you want us to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

ggg

They couldn't just pull Eddie out of school. Actor had offered to teach him there at the estate but this wasn't going to be a permanent solution so they decided it would be best for him to continue to take his classes with the other children in the village. It was going to be Goniff's job to see to it that he got there and back every day. From Mrs. Reid's report they knew there would be trouble eventually and they had hammered out the outline of a plan to handle it. The boy didn't waste any time. The first day back at school the call had come just after mid-day and Goniff had to go down and recover him from the master's office. He marched him in to the parlor and left to find the designated expert.

g

"So? You get that in a fair fight, or did they gang up on you?" The question was met with stony silence. "Tough guy, huh?" Casino studied the child's face. His hair was disheveled and a smear of dirt over his left eye competed with the bruise darkening under it.

"Look kid, you can't go solvin' your problems with your fists… you gotta learn to talk your way outta trouble." _He'd never taken that route himself but his Ma had always told him that fighting wasn't the answer._ "You gotta find out what the problem is, see, and figure a compromise." _Compromise, hell, what you did is land the guy in the dirt and tell him how it was going to be…_ "Then you make a deal with him, see… and you shake on it, …" _And the guy goes back on his word and rats you out! … _He looked down at the child standing in front of him a moment….

Casino sank to his knees in front of the boy. "Alright kid, lemme see what you got."

Eddie stared at him a moment. He was sick of it. He was sick of all of it. People tellin' him what to do and when to do it, … and how. Shuffling him from place to place. Questioning every move he made. It weren't just these fellas neither, it was everyone. That Mrs. Reid, even if she did have a good heart like everyone said… The teacher down at the village school, the other kids orderin' him around. He wasn't puttin' up with it no more!

Casino easily dodged the wild swing and blocked the next blow with an up raised arm. "You'r never gonna get anywhere that way." He caught two scrawny wrists in his large hands and held on 'til the kid stopped struggling. Letting go he sized him up. "Look fightin's not gonna work for you… you'r too skinny. You don't have nothin' to back it up." Casino smiled at the scowl on the dirty face then winced as pain shot up his leg from the kick Eddie delivered to his knee. "Hey! That's fightin' dirty!" And as he reached out and caught the boy's collar, as he turned and tried to run for it, he narrowly escaped getting his fingers bitten. "Oh no you don't!"

g

Garrison looked up when he heard Casino's halting step. "What happened to you?"

Limping over to the cabinet the safecracker poured himself a shot of brandy and downed it before making his way over to the chair that sat in front of the Warden's desk. "That little monster kicked me…. And then he went after me with his teeth!"

The Warden waited for Casino to get settled in the chair, it gave him time to control his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Oh sure. No problem, I got all my shots before I come over here."

"What'd you do with him?" There'd been a time when they first started to work together that he would have worried about finding a small dead body somewhere on the estate but those days were past. All of the men knew Casino for a soft touch where kids were concerned.

"Jeeze! What'd ya think I did with him? I taped up his knuckles and strung up one a Rawlins' dummies and turned him loose on it." Casino raised an eyebrow and snorted a laugh as he rubbed the bruise growing on his right knee with bandaged fingers, he should a taped his mouth for him too. "I figure he needed to beat the stuffing's outta something but it didn't really have to be me."

Garrison leaned back in his chair and waited. Of all of them Casino was the only one who'd grown up with a younger brother. He probably had better instincts on how to handle the kid. "And what comes next?"

"Well, he's a scrawny little twerp. He's probably gettin' in all the trouble he can to build himself a reputation. You know, so the other kids'll stay outta his way. So I figure if he's got some moves maybe he won't be so scared…." Casino glanced up and caught the Lieutenant's considering look. "What?"

The Warden just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

By the end of the day Eddie could hardly lift the fork to his mouth. After he'd taken his hour punching the dummy Casino fixed up for him he'd done laps in the back garden. The blokes all agreed he needed to 'increase his wind.' Then they took turns lettin' him try and land one on 'em. He didn't a'course, but it weren't from lack a tryin'. Goniff showed him some fancy footwork and got him dancin' around the library, after stuffin' him full a boiled eggs and milk to build his muscles on. By the time they let him finish all them eggs was danced down into his feet. He near choked on his supper when they let it drop that they'd all get up with him at six the next morning sos he could get all warmed up before he got a proper day of training with that fussbudget of a Sergeant Major!

ggg

"All right my little lad, just you get fell in right here in front of me." Rawlins waited for the boy to drag himself away from the others and come to a halt in the general area he'd indicated. The lads had made good on their word and rolled out of their beds on this Saturday morning to see to his tea and get the boy out for this little warm up…even Actor who could only stand in the middle of the yard and shout out his encouragement and suggestions. By the looks of him he'd be more than glad enough to see Monday roll around again so he could be safely off to school once more.

"Now as we've found the drain you managed to squirm through to get on the grounds, and as we've got it all screened up nice and proper like, I thought you'd best have a bit of practice climbing walls and such…seein's as how that'll be the only way you'll be getting in here next time." Rawlins leaned down and stared at the boy nose to nose. "Unless you take to comin' through the gate like a proper little gentleman." Gil'd actually hoped for an apology and a promise to do just that very thing… but he didn't get it. He waited for another moment to give the boy a chance to see sense….

"All right then, it's off to the obstacle course with you." At the sound of muffled laughter from the group of men standing back a few paces he straightened. Fixing them with a considering smile he suggested. "I'm sure your friends 'ere'll be happy to keep you company." Before the complaints could set in he waved them all over to the jeep for the drive out to the course. Usually the men were made to run out, but the little one looked like he could use a bit of a rest.

When they all piled out at the top of the course it was obvious the Sergeant and his men had spent the early morning hours modifying it to come closer to matching the size of their visitor, but the men moaned and complained about how hard it was going to be and how unfair the Sergeant was,,, just to give the experience the right atmosphere. "Now, now, none a that! Just you get to it!"

Rawlins waited until the little group was started off good and proper before he turned back to the jeep where it waited in the shade and settled on the seat next to the Italian con artist. "I'll tell you, if I had anything to do with it that little lad'd be packed off to boarding school straight away! That'd put him right."

Actor sat in the jeep and watched as the boy finally scrambled over the first hurdle. "Do you really mean that?"

It was a moment before Rawlins answered. "No. Not really." His own parents had sent him off, …and to a military boarding school at that, but he didn't really wish it for this lad, especially not after what he'd already been through.

g

Gil was the only boy in the family and it was hard dealing with all of the girls… there were five of them. With four older sisters and with his twin Gwyneth there just didn't seem to be much of a way to avoid trouble with the gangs of boys that lived in the area, or the ones that he went to school with. If he wasn't defending one of his sister's honor he was defending his own…against their taunts of 'pansy,' and 'mummy's boy'. It didn't help that he was a scrawny little runt. His parents put their heads together and scraped up the money and packed him off to give him a fresh start with boys that might not be so set on teasing him and picking at him. Their idea hadn't worked, at least not at first, but he'd never told them.

It was hard and lonely at the school. The younger boys were at the mercy of the older ones and everyone just took it for granted that was as it should be…Living through it was supposed to make men of them. It was also supposed to see them make fast friends with the other boys in their year and it had certainly done that… He'd gone into the service with most of them, served with some of them in North Africa and seen a good number of them killed there...

Yes, it was hard and lonely, but he'd had his family to come home to on school breaks… and did they make a fuss over him when he got there! They'd take a turn around the neighborhood his first day back, all of them done up in their best, him in his little uniform. For the first three years that little parade had earned him a right good going over when the local boys found him on his own later in civilian togs. The fourth year home saw the end of that. He'd taken up boxing at school, and though he was still a feather weight, even in his year, he'd learned his lessons well enough to give a few of his own when he got back. After that he was left to himself… Until they'd all gotten old enough and the boys realized the benefit of knowing a lad with five rather attractive sisters…

g

The sun was crawling up into the sky when the group staggered past for the fourth time. Rawlins let out a shrill whistle and waved them in. He got out of the jeep and stretched before strolling around to the back. As the sweat stained assembly approached he looked up and smiled. "You lot look like you could do with a bit of a break and a pick me up." As they dropped to the ground around him he handed out the ration packs amid groans of protest. "None of your complaints, now. There's those over on the continent'd be glad a the likes a this." He waited until they were all properly absorbed in their mess before he turned on his heel and headed back for the drivers seat. "You finish up and march right back up to the house, I've got another little detail for you when your done." He put the jeep in gear and fixed them with an evil smile. "You've got fifteen minutes,… and I've got my eye on the time."

g

Sergeant Major Rawlins was waiting on the steps when the men…and one rather droopy boy, trailed across the lawns to meet him. He waited until they'd all assembled around him before he addressed himself to the youngest member.

"Now, since it's down to you that we've had to screen all the ductworks I think it's only proper that you see to it the leaves and muck are cleaned away from them." He produced a small set of overalls and a pair of gloves from the box that sat next to him as the boy stared at him open mouthed. "You just hop into these now and get about it." He cocked his head and fixed the pick pocket with an eye. "Goniff here'll show you. I'm sure he knows all the little ways there are through these walls." When the lad did up the last button and shoved the gloves in his pocket with a scowl and turned to go he called out and stopped him. Reaching into the box again Rawlins pulled out a pair of battered rubber boots that he tossed in the boys direction. "You'll be needing these. I'm afraid the man that keeps the ground's been here and he's done a fair bit of irrigating while you were busy over on the course."

Eddie huffed his displeasure but snatched up the boots and jammed his feet into them… they were three sized too large and Goniff grinned and had to keep a hand on him to keep him from tripping over himself as they made their way to the fence line. Gil kept his hand up to keep the men from laughing until their charge was well away from them. He let them have a few moments of merriment before he turn on them, staring until they quieted down. The echoing clomp of boots could still be heard in the gathering silence as they waited…. "That'll keep the little blighter busy for the rest of the afternoon. How about a pub lunch and a pint?"

g

Garrison sat his work aside and leaned back in his chair. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs in 'is cot, dead to the world." Goniff stretched and settled down on the chair in front of the Warden's desk. The others were having themselves a little card game over in the library but he found his head didn't feel like getting' into any a that. "I'll lay odds he won't even twitch a muscle all night long." He kneaded the muscle on the top of his left shoulder with his long fingers. "I prob'ly won't neither."

They'd cleaned all the drains that ran under the fence,… he'd helped a little, but not much. They'd even gone up onto the roof and worked on cleanin' out the gutters after they'd finished up and come inside to find the rest a the fellas gone off somewhere with the Sergeant Major. Goniff had done a fair bit of that hisself. He didn't mind hanging off the edge of a building by his toes but it made him more than a little bit nervous to see Eddie doin' the same. When they finally wrapped things up and came in to get cleaned up for supper he didn't have enough energy to work up a mad over being left out of the little trip to the pub… Besides, Eddie couldn't a gone anyway.

Goniff couldn't get truly comfortable and relaxed and concentrate on his meal either. He had to keep one eye on Eddie and stop him from fallin' to sleep in his plate. After they'd eaten the Lieutenant handed weekend KP over to the little tyke so he'd gone down to the kitchen and kept him company while he done his duty, then half carried him upstairs to the dormitory to the cot that had been set up next to his bed. He'd a helped him into his sleepers too, but at his first offer he was firmly waved off. So he settled in the corner near the fireplace and just watched as Eddied fumble fingered his way through that job. He'd seen him through his ablutions and then stood clear as he crawled under the covers. The blankets were still settling went he fell asleep. Goniff stepped up to the side of the cot and waited for a moment before he bent down and pulled the covers up over the boy's shoulders. He reached to turn the lamp that set next to his bed off but thought better and just left it on. When they all came up to bed, … maybe he'd turn it out then…

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Garrison waited for Goniff to finish his yawn.

"More a the same… 'cept for the drains. He done a good job a cleaning all a them out. We're gonna run the laps and then do the obstacle course, and then we'll let him box us for a bit. Sergeant Major said he'd even show him how to flip one a us. … I got volunteered for that by the other blokes."

Garrison smiled. He could picture Goniff diving over the boy and rolling off into a corner. "Just see to it you don't hurt yourself."

The little man grinned. "Oh I won't. And I ain't gonna fool him. If he can do it, he'll do it with no help from me." At the Warden's questioning frown he continued. "Well I figure if I let him think he can throw a fella my size he might go and try it on one a them boys he's been fightin' with at school." He clambered to his feet and stretched before heading towards the door. "If he couldn't manage it, it'd cause 'im all sort a trouble!"

ggg

The next day started with a groan… from more than just the little boy that had come to stay. Since it was Sunday, and since Eddie was there, … the schedule had changed a bit. They'd do their laps and spend some time on the obstacle course but then it was back to the house to clean up for breakfast and then down to town to services in the little church. Mrs. Reid had stood firm on that when the arrangements had been made for Eddie to stay… That's the only way he got him to go too because Eddie didn't want no part of going down to the vicarage.

"I ain't goin' I tell ya!"

"Come on… you don't mean t' be like that. I promised Mrs. Reid, didn't I? You don't want me t'go back on my word, do ya?"

Eddie stuck his finger in the collar of the shirt he'd just finished buttoning,.. right up to the top, and pulled it out so it'd stop pinching his neck. "Well, … no, but…"

"Look. We'll wait til the service is just startin', see. And then we'll just nip inside and sit right at the back. That way we'll be up and out soon's it's all over. How's that sound?" Goniff grinned hopefully and waited for the boy's decision.

Mrs. Reid was a big one for the church. She'd round them all up and she and her girl would see they got a good scrubbing before they buttoned them into their best and herded them all down to the church. He didn't like it down there, not even the singing could get him comfortable so he did a fair amount of squirming around in his seat…. But when he tried turning around to search for Goniff he'd usually earned himself a thunk on the head for it, being seated right next to the girl. "Is that how you do it, Goniff? Is that how come I never seen you down there? Cuz you slipped in behind like that?"

He blinked back at the sober face turned up to him for a second before he answered. "Sure, that's right. That's just how I done it." He'd only been inside a church for services once since he'd come back from the country to live with his parents, … and that'd been for his old man's funeral…. But somehow he didn't think now was the right time to bring that up.

Goniff turned and picked up a comb and made a swipe at the front of Eddie's hair. "Come on. Let's get it over then." He turned the boy into the hall and kept a hand on his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs… He had a sneaking suspicion Eddie'd bolt off into the trees as soon as he saw daylight. There was no chance of that though. When they got out on the steps the whole crew was there waiting, done up in their best.

The Warden gave them both a good looking over and as soon as they'd past muster he raised his hand and the staff car rolled up with Chief at the wheel. They settled Actor in front with his cane and long legs, and the rest of them piled in the back, the three men sitting shoulder to shoulder on the back seat, Eddie on one of the little fold down jobs. He stared at them a minute before turning to plaster his hands and nose on the window glass.

Goniff knew what he was feeling… Trapped. He was feeling it too. He hemmed and hawed and fidgeted while the car made its way down the drive and he gave his own little salute when they passed the guards at the gate. With this big a crowd, … the Warden in his uniform and Actor limping in on that fancy cane… they'd never get in and outta that church without drawin' attention. The rector was sure to mark them and just as sure to make a bee line for them to shake their hands and welcome them to the congregation and all.

Casino was sitting between him and the Warden so he couldn't just lean over and whisper in the blokes ear… Goniff sat forward and grinned around the safecracker. "Say, uh, … Lieutenant. Me and, … me and Eddie, we're just gonna slip in at the back. We, uh… we…." and the next bit came out all in a rush. "Well we though since we was all goin' over to Mrs. Reid's after the service it'ud be a nice thing to take her some flowers."

Eddie had turned back from his window and was staring right at him but Garrison kept his eyes on the hopeful look on his second story man's face… "Sounds like a nice idea Goniff, but all of the shops are closed on Sunday."

"Blimey.." He hadn't thought a that. …"That's no problem. There's gardens enough between the church and her place. We'll just pick some as we go along." He could see the prospect of coming after him at the local lock up forming in the Warden's eyes. Him accused a trespassing, ... on a Sunday… and with a kid in tow too! "I promise… we'll only take one from each place and we'll only take it if it's growin' over the fence where we can reach it from the path."

Garrison controlled the smile that fought to make it's way onto his face. "Alright. Just be sure you're there in time for lunch. I'm sure Mrs. Reid's gone to a lot of trouble for us."

"Oh we'll be there…. You can make book… Uh …. You can count on it!" Goniff gave a sigh of relief and relaxed a little but he still kept a tight hold on the latch of the door in case Eddie decided better of the whole expedition and tried to escape from the car on the way in to the village. He had half a notion of taking that way out hisself.

g

Garrison checked his watch one more time. "I don't know what's keeping them. Goniff gave me his promise they'd be here in time for lunch." He retrieved his cap from the top of the bookcase and started for the door. "I'll take a drive around and see if I can find them."

"Don't trouble yourself Lieutenant." Mrs. Reid turned away from the front window where she'd been keeping watch. "They're coming up the walk just now." When the bell rang she was there to welcome the late comers.

When the door opened Goniff gave a little shove to get him started but Eddie stepped right out and as soon as he'd crossed the sill he offered up the double armful of flowers they'd spent the time after church gathering. "These'r for you, if you want 'em."

"Well of course I want them Char… Edward. What a lovely surprise. Why don't you just bring them along to the kitchen and you can help put them in some water. I think they'll make a very nice arrangement for our table."

Goniff grinned after them and wiped his feet on the mat. "He kept seein' just one more bloody flower, and then just one more. He wanted a nice big bunch on a count of all the trouble he's been causin'." He shrugged as he stepped into the room. "I didn't think it'd take us this long. The little bloke had me all the way over the other side a the village."

g

The meal had been great and the visit had gone along real smooth, until there was a little tussle over just who was going to sit next to Goniff while he showed them all one of his card tricks as a little entertainment after they'd eaten. The household currently numbered eight children, five who were temporary guests and three who lived there on a more permanent basis. Mrs. Reid had invited two couples from the neighboring towns and was hopeful of placing two of the children in one of the homes, and had her eye on the other as a good match for Eddie himself, though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone other than the Lieutenant.

As the children clamored for the trick Goniff made a compromise. The accommodating showman sat one boy on either side of him, but with two kids tucked right up under his elbows the trick hadn't gone off all that well and Eddie blamed the failure on Emory, one of the 'regular' residents of the house.

Emory was older by three years but his mind lagged behind his body and he thought and acted more like a boy of five or six. Sharing just didn't come clear to Emory and if the first word he'd learned in English was 'mine', the next one was 'no!' Goniff was all for giving over his cards but Eddie wouldn't have any of it and demanded they be given up right away. Once the argument got started it ended in a punched nose and tears. He might not have been able to land one on the adults he'd been sparring with but a lumbering cry baby like Emory was no problem at all. After a chorus of 'Oh My's' from Mrs. Reid they'd all been bundled out onto the front step, Emory still in possession of the cards.

"That went really well." Garrison said as he looked over his little company and started off towards the car. "Giving him boxing lessons turned out to be just the thing, Casino." And he could just imagine what kind of damage the kid would be able to do if he manage to learn that flip Rawlins had promised to teach him.

Soon as they hit the grounds it was off with the good clothes and on with the cover alls, the boots were left behind in favor of rubber soled shoes. One lap of the gardens to warm up and two circuits of the obstacle course later, during which time Goniff and Casino tried to explain why you didn't take advantage of a dummy like Emory, and they were all gathered in front of Sergeant Major Rawlins on the lawn outside the library.

As soon as the initial instructions were over and the demonstrations started Actor moved back up onto the broad patio to watch the action along with the Warden. They winced as Goniff was pulled off his feet and flipped onto his back for the fourth time as Rawlins explained the maneuver to his avid little pupil.

"You realize," Actor said with a smile. "This would be a much better punishment if he weren't enjoying himself quite so much."

g

"How'd the afternoon go, Goniff?" Garrison had been called in to go over a report they'd receive from a contact on the continent and hadn't returned until well after the evening meal. He'd heated up the plate they'd made up for him and had settled down in the kitchen to eat it when Goniff limped in looking for a little comfort of the chewable variety. "He ever manage to flip you?"

"Nah!" Goniff rubbed at the green stain that seemed to be a permanent part of his forehead now. "Ee rammed me 'ead into the lawn a few times but I'm too tall fer 'im. 'is legs isn't long enough t' give 'im enough lift t' put me over."

He pulled the biscuit tin off the shelf and settled into the chair across from the Warden, frowning with concern at all the squeaking and groaning until he realized it wasn't the chair threatening to collapse under him by making all that noise but his own joints protesting two days of abuse.

Goniff stuffed his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. "I don't s'pose Colonel Reynolds has come up with a mission for us, has he?" he asked hopefully.

"Afraid not."


	3. Chapter 3

ggg

The comparative quiet that pervaded the next two days set all their nerves on edge. The only hitch had been a minor one, when Goniff picked Eddie up from school on Monday. He had a few more cuts and bruises, but they were all on his knuckles. Actor said they were uneasy because there was someone new in the house. Chief just smiled and quietly reminded them they were uneasy because they'd all been nine year old boys.

Wednesday was a different story. Eddie wasn't at school for Goniff to pick up and the little pick pocket searched the town for him, half out of his mind. When he finally found him trudging along the road that led out to the estate he was so relieved he didn't even bothered to ask him where he'd been and why he'd set out on his own. By the time Goniff got him in the house the rosy glow had warn off.

"Blimey! Where 'n the devil'd you take yerself off to? I used up a year a me life nosin' around after you!"

"I, uh… I... I got in a fight at school with one a them kids, Goniff. I didn't wanna go back inside with 'im after that so I…uh…. I went off to the pictures. I'm sorry Goniff… Honest. It won't happen again."

Goniff stared at him a long time and tried to look stern. "Well…. You just see to it that it don't!" And taking the boys coat he wandered off to put it away in the closet before setting off for the kitchen, mumbling to himself the whole way.

Actor looked up from his book as the boy wandered in from the hall. "I understand you've been by Mrs. Reid's." She'd called up to the mansion in the mid-afternoon and in the absence of the Warden, and with Rawlins out going over the grounds with a new man, he'd taken the call. Actor didn't bother explaining to the others what had happened as he waited for Goniff to return with the boy, this was his area of expertise after all. But he did wait for the pick pocket go off to the kitchen after 'a little somethin'' before he confronted Eddie.

"I never done what she's says I done!…." Eddie couldn't quite make himself call the woman a liar. "They'r all wrong is all. They'r makin' it all up."

"In any case, if you are going to be economical with the truth you must do it properly." Eddie just stared back at him, open mouthed. "I could see through the ruse you used on Goniff too easily… You haven't done your research."

That caught his interest. "What'd ya mean, 'research'?"

"My dear boy. If you are going to try and trick someone with a story you tell, you must have all of the facts at your fingertips before you start telling it. There's a great deal of work to be done before you ever start lying."

He'd never thought about it that way… you just said whatever came into your head to get out of a jam…didn't you? But this fella must be right. There must be a better way a doin' it 'cause he always seemed to get hisself caught. "How'd ya do this research stuff, then?"

Actor smiled as he closed his book and laid it aside. "Well just take your story about going to the pictures… You have to know where the theater is, what time the movie is playing. You have to know something about the movie you are supposed to have seen, like the actors in it, or the plot… You should know how much it cost to get in, what type of food is available from the concessions inside…. And it would help to name a few people who were there."

"But if I knew all that I'd a needed to be there too…" he protested as he absently laid a well used pack of playing cards on the table next to Actor's book. "and I couldn't a been there if I was at the house takin' Emory's toy soldier now could I?!"

Actor smiled at the confession Eddie didn't even realize he'd made. "You see how complicated it is?" He levered himself out of the chair and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder turning him towards the library. The local papers were there, along with a number of books on playwrights and their work. He'd start the boy memorizing the schedule of the movie houses first and then, once he had that down perfectly they'd read the reviews of the movie and commit those to memory. After that he thought, a nice long discussion on the dramatic arts so the young man could debate the merits of different writers and how their works shape modern movies.

"Oh, and next time you might want to wait and see what you are being accused of before you offer up your denial."

g

It had been a pleasant surprise when Eddie took a real interest in learning about the movie he claimed to have watched by reading the reviews. That had led to finding a book that had a similar plot and with only a little help from Actor over the bigger words he was well into the story by supper and had to be convinced not to bring the book with him to the table. He hadn't actually shoveled the food into his mouth to get through the meal but there was none of the usual lingering, even over the boiled cabbage which had caused problems in the past.

Eddie knew the routine by now. It was his job to clean up after the evening meal on the weekend, but on a school night he had his lessons to work through for the next day. He hadn't stayed at school long enough to get his lessons, but, as far as he knew, no one had brought that up around the Lieutenant so when he hopped off his chair and asked to be excused it came as no big surprise to him when he got the OK from the Yank. He didn't stick around though, just in case Goniff or Actor remembered where he'd spent his afternoon…especially since they'd have different answers.

When he made his way back to the library he was relieved to see no one had been in to tidy up. There was a woman who came twice a week to clean and cook for them and Wednesday was one of her days. He took up the book and settle into a chair close to the stand the big dictionary was on…. There was a step that came along with the stand so even a little bloke like him could get up and turn the pages of the big book. Actor had shown him how to match up the words he didn't know in the book and look for littler words he did know so he'd understand the big word. He even convinced him he should look up some of the littler words if he didn't understand them either, working backwards until he found something that made sense. It took a long time, and it was frustrating… right up until he finally found that word that he understood!

g

"He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. What'd you s'pose he's up to, then?"

"Eddie's probably just gone back to the book he became him interested in before supper." Actor smiled across at Goniff. "I believe his reading skills may be rather advanced for his age and he seems very eager to learn. I think he could make a very successful scholar."

Casino snorted a laugh. "Jeeze! Are you nuts. That kid's a prize fighter if I ever saw one."

"Sure Casino. He just needs to put on a hundred pounds and a couple a feet." Chief glanced up at the group's second story man. "What'd you think Goniff… brain or brawn?"

Goniff considered it a moment. He didn't much like the thought a Eddie as a bare knuckle brawler, but he didn't really want him to be a namby-pamby little bookworm neither. He checked his watch and shoved away from the table… "I dunno. Whatever 'ee turns out as, 'ee's gonna need 'is sleep to do it."

Casino stared at his back as he left the room. "Now who'd a guessed he'd turn into Mr. Responsible."

g

"I thought I'd find you curled up in here." Goniff pushed off the doorframe where he'd been leaning, watching the boy as he turned the pages of the book that lay in his lap. "It's time you was in bed, mate. I 'spect you got some makin' up t' do at school tomorrow."

Eddie closed the book but he left his finger in it to keep his place. "Just a couple a more pages….. Pleeease?"

"Nuthin' doin'." He crooked a finger in Eddie's direction and ordered him up out of his chair.

Sending a desperate little look around the room for a diversion, the boy's eyes landed on the deck of cards, still sitting on the side table near the book Actor had been reading. "How's about one a your card tricks?" He grabbed up the deck and offered it to the man standing over him. "I'd really like to learn one a them to show off to the blokes at school."

"Hey! I left those at Mrs. Reid's with that Emory fella. How'd you s'pose they ended up back here, then?"

Eddie looked up but he really couldn't meet Goniff's eyes. Not for very long anyway. "I wasn't really at the picture show like I said I was Goniff…"

"Really?" Well that had been better than even money hadn't it? The little cinema in the village was only open on Friday and Saturday nights. "Where was you then, all that time I was lookin' for ya?"

"I went over to Mrs. Reid's… To get the cards back… And I, … uh…. Well, I sort a took this away from Emory." He squirmed around in the chair and dug down into his pocket and brought out a slightly battered tin soldier. "It's one of his favorites."

"What'd ya wanna do somethin' like that for, Eddie?"

It didn't take him any time to come up with his answer this time. He wasn't lying. "I wanted to teach him how it felt to have somebody take away somethin' a his,… like he done with your cards."

"But he don't know no better, does he?" Mrs. Reid had explained about Emory as she petted and soothed him through the meal they'd shared, and defended his actions after the fight the boys had on that memorable Sunday.

"Oh yes he does!" Eddie finally closed the book with a snap and sat it aside on the table. "I know he's not as smart as he's s'pose t' be, Goniff… but he's not as dumb as he lets on neither. He's got Mrs. Reid convinced though and a'cuz a that he gets away with all sort a stuff…. Besides, even a little five year old knows the difference between what's his and what's not. And no matter how dumb he acts, Emory is way brainier than a five year old!"

Goniff held the deck of cards in one hand and the tin soldier in the other. "Well, I guess you and me will just have to take a side trip over to Mrs. Reid's after school tomorrow sos you can give this back…. And I s'pect you ought a tell her what you just told me 'bout her little Emory."

Eddie'd made it up out of the chair by that time, but he slunk back a bit at the thought of that. "Oh no… I'm not doin' nothin' like that! He's one a her favorites!"

Goniff considered the boy standing in front of him. He'd snatched his book up again and held it tightly clasped to his chest like a little shield. "Just you think about it a minute…. You'r one a my favorites…. D'you think I'd like goin' round thinkin' you were a dummy when you weren't no such thing?…. Why if you were a dummy, if you couldn't think better than a fiver you wouldn't be readin' that book a yours, would you? And you'r havin' a pretty good time doin' that…." He pocketed the tin soldier and the cards and dropped into a crouch in front of the boy. "Look… I don't know why that little Emory fella's play actin' like you say he's doin'… but don't you think it'd be better if Mrs. Reid knew about it sos she could help him? So he could learn t' do all the stuff you can do?"

"Don't you get it, Goniff? If Emory turns normal… she'll just give 'im away… Just like she does all the regular kids." He shook his head at the stupidity of grownups. "He doesn't want that… He likes it there!"

That rocked him right back on his heels and he had to sit there rubbing at his forehead to worry out what to say next. "Well, I'll help you make all a that clear to her… and then we'll leave it up to her and Emory." He shoved up onto his feet and stuck a hand out for the boy. "Now come on, you. Off t' bed….. I'll teach you a couple of the tricks upstairs after you'r all cleaned up."

g

Actor wasn't active enough to tire himself out, and the ache in his leg, while improved enough that he didn't require medication for pain, still disturbed his sleep. When he made his way to the library he was surprised to find the light on, and Eddie standing on the step in front of the dictionary. "What are you doing down here?" He said quietly from the doorway. "It's after midnight!"

The child didn't even jump, he was already half asleep. "D'you s'pose anyone just reads this big one here?"

He ushered the boy down off the step. "I suppose they do…." Actor chuckled as he absently turned the dictionary's pages. "but it wouldn't have much of a plot." He closed the big book and lifted it off its stand, placing it on one of the higher shelves out of the boy's reach. "Come on, back to bed with you… The books will all be here when you get up in the morning. I promise."

g

"You look terrible Goniff! Go back to bed."

The Warden was always the first one up in the morning. By the time they rolled out of their blankets, he'd been out for his run, had his shower and worked through half a pot of coffee. Most of the time he was pressed and dressed and in his uniform already sitting at his desk. Goniff staggered in as he was lacing up his shoes to start off on his run. There was more than another hour to go before he even had to think of being up to get Eddie started on the ritual of getting ready for school.

"What's the matter, couldn't you sleep?"

"Sleep?!" He sloshed coffee in a mug and stumbled across the kitchen and slouched into one of the chairs. "D' you know what the little devil did? 'Ee stuffed that bloody book a his up 'is shirt and snuck it into 'is bed. Then every time I got to sleepin' good 'ee ups and flips on the light to 'ave 'imself a little read!" He rested his head in his hands and groaned. "I'm gonna kill Actor for gettin' 'im started."

Garrison couldn't stop himself from laughing, just a little. "Are you going to keep him home from school?"

"Oh no! If 'ee's gonna cat around all night like that 'ee's gonna pay the price for it! I'll teach the little guttersnipe." He slumped further down onto his elbows. "Let's just see if the little bookworm can stay up all night tonight!" And with that threat still echoing through the quiet kitchen Goniff's head dropped onto his arm and he went off to sleep.

Craig watched as the little Brit snuggled more comfortably onto his arms. Stepping back over to the table he lifted the coffee mug away from Goniff's elbow, then shrugged out of the light jacket he wore, settling it over the cockney's shoulders before he left through the kitchen door.

ggg

They were falling into a routine and Eddie seemed to be getting more comfortable around them. He was still a little jumpy when he found himself alone with anyone other than Goniff, a fact that came home to them when he bolted out of the library where he'd been happily reading when he looked up and found Chief standing almost close enough to reach out and touch. Garrison was just coming out of his office when the boy made a rush for the stairs, he stepped to the door to find out what might have been broken…

Chief shrugged to the Warden's questioning look. "I don't know… I just came in and he took off like a scared rabbit.. I guess I must a spooked him or somethin'."

"Well, .. Next time, Chief, let him know you're about to come in. Call to him from the door so he doesn't just turn around and find you standing there."

"Yeah." The young man stood silently studying the carpet at his feet. "He acts so, … so normal most a the time. It's easy to forget… You know…"

"I know. But he hasn't forgotten."

And there were still those bullies to deal with. Goniff had offered to hang around out side the school yard when they came out for their breaks,,, an idea that was firmly rejected by Eddie. He told them he'd handle it himself, and then he did his best to keep out of the groups way. …. But it didn't last. Another call came and Goniff was dispatched down for a meeting with the head of the school.

g

"The master will send for you in due time." And with that an officious little secretary shooed Goniff into the small room and shut the door. He stood looking at the thing that had closed just inches from his nose for a few moments before a sniffle off to his right drew his attention.

Huddled in the corner on a bench sat one dust covered little boy. The collar of his shirt was torn, his knees and an elbow were bloodied and just starting to scab over. He brought his arm up and wiped a bloody nose on his sleeve but never managed to look up and meet the cat burglar's eyes.

"Aw Eddie" Goniff stepped across the room and surveyed the damage a moment to make sure it was minor before he slid down onto the bench next to the boy. " you ain't had a fight for more'n a couple a weeks now…. What happened?"

"Nuthin'"

"Uh…." Goniff reached out and caught the child's chin in his fingers and tugged on it to turn his face up to the light. "'Nuthin'' don't get ya brung in front a the master…. And it don't gen'lry cause shiners 'n bloody noses." He turned loose and was left staring at a mass of tangled hair as the head drop right back in place and the boy continued to stare down at his knees in silence. "Come on… give it up. I gotta come up with a plan to get 'cha outta this mess don't I and I ain't gonna be able t' do it if I don't have no facts to work with." He reached into his pocket and held the folded cloth out to the child.

Eddie took the offering and pressed it to his upper lip to stop the blood that was still slowly trickling down from his nose. He sat there and tried to come up with something to say … "He called me a poof."

"What's that?" The handkerchief held over his mouth had muffled Eddie's words and Goniff wanted to be sure he'd heard right. He reached out and pulled on a corner of the fabric until the boy let it drop away from his face and finally looked up at him. "Who called you that?"

"Geoffrey. He called me a poof… an a… a Nancy boy." Once he got started the whole story spilled out, how the bigger boy had been taunting him for the last few days and how he'd gotten some of the others started at it too. How they'd tried to corner him off in some forgotten hallway or back around the backside of a building out in the yard. "He says I went with the vicar… and now I went with you and that's why I'm one. Am I one Goniff? Am I a.."

"No! You'r no such a thing."

Goniff stood and paced the room for a moment. He'd run from the place before he could hear such stuff from the kids at the vicar's school. But he'd heard those names, and more later, from his own father. When the old man would get in his cups he'd start in on how unfair it was for him, loosing one son and having a faggot for another. Never around where's anyone could hear, not even his Mum, but loud enough for Goniff when he'd catch sight of him. It got worse as he got older and stayed kind a puny instead a bulkin' up like the other fellas. The birds just didn't like that he wasn't a big burly sort. They'd be friends with him easy enough, they'd laugh at his jokes and his little card tricks, but they wouldn't want to go about with him… And even now sometimes, when a girl he fancied said no, he had a hard time convincing' hisself that wasn't on account of what the old man said when he came right out and told him one time that it was 'cause he was bent…. …

He came to a halt in front of the boy and stuck his hand out for him, when he took it he pulled him off the bench and onto his feet. Goniff dropped into a crouch in front of the child and laid his hand lightly on his shoulder. "You ain't somethin' just 'cause some thick headed little nit throws the name at ya."

Eddie's face brightened a moment before his brows scrunched back down into a frown. "What **_is_** a Nancy boy, Goniff?"

If he'd had two free hands he would have dropped his face into them to hide from the question, but as it was Goniff tossed a look at the roof over his head and waited for inspiration. "It's a fella that don't like girls."

"Blimey! Well then…"

"Never you mind…." Goniff ruffled the boys hair as he got to his feet. "You'll be thinkin different 'bout that in a few years." And he smiled to himself as he watch the boy consider that awful possibility. "C'mon. You 'n me got an interview with the bloody master a this place." And with that he tugged the boy after him out the door and into the hall.

g

"Goniff I just got off the phone with the school…"

"I, uh, … I, uh, …. need to talk to you a bit about that place Warden."

"I thought you might." Garrison had taken the call that sent the cockney cat burglar down to his conference at the school and he'd see the man drive back in and watched as he escorted their bloodstained little pugilist back inside. He'd just been marking time, waiting in his office for the discussion he knew was coming. He waited for his second story man to get settled on the chair across the desk from him and let him fidget there awhile. "I managed to talk him out of calling the constable, Goniff, but why in the hell did you…"

"Aw the bloody bugger deserved it!" Goniff leaned forward and did a fair impersonation of an irritated Casino as he jabbed the air between them with a stiffened finger. "You know what he's been letting happen down there at that school Warden? The other little blokes a been callin' Eddie names and he's known about it this whole time and not done a thing to stop it… In fact he's got his own daft ideas that just needed knockin out of his head for him.!"

Garrison rubbed at the spot between his eyebrows a moment. "But Goniff you can't just go punching a man on the nose… Especially in front of.."

"Come one! What'd you take me for? Eddie was sitting out in the hall outside the git's office. I wouldn't a done that in front of 'em… I wouldn't a wanted 'im to hear what we was talkin' 'bout. And I bloody hell wouldn't a wanted 'im t' learn none a the names I called the gormless nit!" The little Brit shot off his chair and started pacing around the room, after a turn or two he turned on his commander. "He wanted to throw Eddie out a that place… You know what I told him, Warden? I told him he shouldn't be allowed to have no decent boy in his bloody school if that's how he was gonna let him be treated and I grabbed up Eddie and took off from there before I could wring his scrawny neck for him! And then you know what I done? Me and Eddie, we took a little drive over to that Geoffrey's house and I had me a nice little chat with 'is old man." Goniff slumped into the chair again and stared defiantly across the desk. "So that phone a yours might just be ringin' again when that fella gets off 'is backsides." He scrubbed at his face for a moment before he looked up and continued. "And you know who little Geoffrey's got for 'is balmy old man, then? One a the magistrates that was sittin' in that hearin'. One a them's that's gonna decided if that bloody vicar gets what's comin to him or not!"

ggg

Actor made good on his original offer and started Eddie on instruction there at the estate. He made a trip down to the school, and after soothing the master's ruffled feathers, and a little discussion of what a barrister might have to say about Eddie's treatment by the children and the master's failure to do anything about it, found out where the children were in their studies. He found the master extremely helpful in arranging for the tests they were to have being sent out to the mansion so the boy could keep abreast of his fellow students. One of the teachers would come to administer the tests he said, to eliminate any possibility of cheating. And once Actor got the boy settled and engaged in his studies he verified his original opinion. Eddie had a quick mind and an eagerness to learn and as soon as the burden of constant teasing and the need to defend himself was lifted off his shoulders he happily settled into his lessons.

The manor had a vast library and the con man made good use of it, along with all of the other props the estate offered. He soon had his pupil acting out his lessons as he and his brother had done and he found willing confederates in the other cons. Even the Sergeant Major and some of the men of the guard detail were willing to get into the act. He claimed the boy had out paced his schoolmates within a few days as mathematics turned easily into trajectory at the firing range, or just how to counterbalance a load that was to be lifted over one of the barriers on the obstacle course. The house and grounds became the country itself as Eddie learned its history from the reference books and novels inside. And as he played at fighting the battles that brought the rulers to power, marshalling the troops he made of Goniff, Casino and Chief, he had no trouble imagining the armor they wore or the weapons they used as there were fine examples standing along the corridor and mounted on the walls in the main hall.

When the lesson turned to world geography he had personal experience to learn from. Actor and the Warden had traveled all over Europe, Rawlins had an intimate knowledge of the northern part of Africa and he could always turn to Casino and Chief for details on the east coast and western states of North American. As to reading and spelling Eddie proved himself an apt instructor as Goniff joined him in the library and fell easily into the roll of pupil as the boy instructed him on just how to accomplish the magic of navigating his way through the large dictionary to find the proper spelling and meaning of the words that were waiting there to be discovered. And it was more than one evening of the week that it was Goniff who was read to sleep upstairs in the dormitory the men shared, not Eddie.

When the teacher came out to give him the weekly test on all of his subjects there was no shortage of eager, nervous supporters waiting outside the library for results of the examination.

g

"How'd he do?" The muffled sound of cheering that made it's way through the door to his office left little doubt as to the results of the examination, but Garrison wanted to give Goniff the chance to brag on the boy.

"Ee's a real egghead, just like Actor said 'ee was! That teacher was gonna go off without markin' 'is tests but we convinced 'er." Goniff was puffed up with pride in the little bloke. "She says he'd a come top of the class if he'd been there with the rest a them." He settled into the chair and grinned happily across the desk at his commander. "Why 'ee could be anything 'ee wants t'be with brains like that… And doin' 'is laps and chasin' us around the obstacle course 'ee's even workin' up a little bit a brawn. She was amazed at the change in 'im." Goniff had worked hard on the boys manners for the upcoming test too, and he'd got the 'Yes, ma'am, No ma'am's' just right.


	4. Chapter 4

ggg

Eddie was picking through the few things Goniff had on the table that sat between his bed and the boy's cot. He didn't mean any harm, he just wanted to handle the stuff. When he heard a noise in the hallway it startled him and the little plate he had in his hand slipped from his fingers, landed right on it's edge on the rug and broke into a million pieces. Eddie dropped to his knees and quickly scooped up the evidence, earning himself a few slivers for his efforts. He took the larger pieces to the can in the corner of the large room and hid them away under the trash that was already there, then went back, after checking the hallway, and painstakingly pinched every bit of the shattered plate off the carpet. When he stood up to survey the scene of his crime there was still a bit of powdered plate visible on the rug… He rubbed that in with his shoe.

That evening when they went up to settle in Goniff absently lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag while Eddie fidgeted over getting ready for bed. The little pick pocket looked on as the boy shuffle footed over changing his clothes and finally settled onto his cot. He turned to knock the ash out into the painted ceramic dish he kept next to his bed and ended up with a palm full of the stuff when he realized at almost the last minute that the bloody thing was missing. Muttering to himself he stalked over to the other side of the big fire place and started nosing through Casino's things.. He'd be the most likely to make off with the item. When he didn't find it there he dumped his load of ash in the fireplace, brushed his hands together over the logs and went on a proper hunt through the large room the men shared as Eddie watched from the protection of his cot. The little dish wasn't anywhere to be found and by the time the others started wandering up to the room he was well and truly ticked off.

"Alright! Which one a you lousy crumbs nicked my little painted dish, then?" He accused, staring each of them up and down in turn.

Casino didn't even bother looking up. "What'r you flappin' your gums about now?"

'C'mon… you know. That plate I took from the…" he shot a look in Eddie's direction and saw that he wasn't asleep like he thought, just quietly watching the commotion from his cot. "uh, that little plate I, uh, … had next to me bed for an ashtray."

"What do I want if for? I got my own." They all did, all of 'em that smoked anyway…. But that didn't mean they wouldn't occasionally remove something one a the other guys had just to be irritating.

Goniff turned expectantly towards Actor and watched as he folded the sweater he'd worn carefully away onto the shelves that stood in the corner near his cot. "You don't think that I would bother with that pitiful replica do you?" The idea didn't warrant the effort it took to deny it.

"Hey! That was genuine! I got it from…… The bloke I got it from told me so." Goniff was finding it increasingly difficult to interrogate his teammates while keeping certain facts about the object from reaching the curious little ears of a certain guest of his. He turned on Chief last. "OK Chiefy… Joke's up, mate. Give it over."

"It wasn't none a them, Goniff." Eddie pulled the blankets up tighter around his throat. "I, uh, … I broke it."

Goniff turned and made his way back to the side of the boy's cot. "Well whyn't you say somethin' then?"

"I thought you'd be mad when you found out." he sniffed out. "I thought you wouldn't want me around if you knew I broke it."

"What? That old thing? That ain't worth nuthin' compared to you Eddie." Besides it was one of those little items he wasn't s'pose t' have about the place…at least according to the Warden anyway. He crouched down so he was face to face with the little bloke. "You don't have nothin' to be sorry of if it was an accident. You didn't break it on purpose did ya?"

Eddie wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and took a shuddering breath. "N-no. A 'course not!"

"Then you just relax and go on to sleep." He ruffled up the boys hair for him and grinned as the tension went out of the bony little shoulders. Pushing up to his feet he turned to start on his own preparations for bed.

"Great! Now that mystery's solved you think we can turn the lights out? That crazy little limey Sergeant's got it in for us tomorrow. He's threatenin' a morning on the obstacle course and an afternoon of hand to hand…." And he turned on Goniff. "Seems some stuff's gone missing out a his office and he's steamed up enough to take it out on all a us."

Goniff stiffened and stopped in mid button. He met Casino's irritated stare and held it a moment before licking suddenly dry lips. "I think I'll just go down an see what's on offer in the kitchen before I turn it." Re-buttoning his shirt he started for the door.

"You need any help." The group's explosive expert called out.

"NO! No. I can handle it…. I'll be back up in half a mo'."

g

Miss McKenzie had come to give Eddie his tests the next day and instead of coming out with him and giving them the scores so they could start their celebration like she usually did, she and the boy stayed in the library with their heads together over some special project. She even made a trip out the next morning and handed over a box, and even though he tried the little pick pocket couldn't worm just what it contained or what was going on out of the boy. For the remainder of the day rather than be underfoot asking questions like he usually did Eddie kept to himself.

He'd tried to leave the little bloke alone, it seemed that's what he wanted, but he'd got used to having someone under foot. Now it wasn't enough just to sit next to the fire smoking and taking his ease. Even playing cards with the others seemed a bit boring and he didn't like going off to the pub and leaving the kid behind so he found himself wandering back up to the room Eddie'd holed up in. Maybe they'd find a book they could read, or he'd show him another of his card tricks. Blimey, maybe they'd take a turn around the obstacle course, for some bizare reason he couldn't understand Eddie seemed to enjoy that...

Goniff could see Eddie from the hallway, the little boy had his back to him, sitting at the table as he worked. It was obvious from the set of his shoulders and the exasperated sighs that he was having some difficulty. So Goniff stepped inside to see what was up and see if he could help out a bit.

"What 'cha doin', Eddie?"

With one sweep of his arm the little boy cleared his project off the table into his lap and sat protectively hunched over it. "S' nuthin'."

Goniff stepped a little closer, peering over his shoulder. "Don't look like nuthin'."

"It's s'pose t'be a s'prise."

The pick pocket carefully reached out and picked up the tent of newsprint that covered Eddie's legs, sliding it back over the table to reveal the jumble in the boy's lap. "I am s'rprised." And wrapping delicate fingers around the object he sat it back on it's bed of paper, puzzling over it a moment. "What is it, then?"

Eddie glared at the thing on the table with disgust. "It's s'pose t'be an ashtray…"

"Oh. Well, uh,… Well,… It's a dandy."

"It's pathetic."

"No it's not… It's, … it's…" Goniff wished he had command of all of the words Actor had stored in his head as he searched for some way to describe the formless lump of clay that sat before them on the table. "It's…"

"It's grotty!" A small fist landed on the object, smashing it down onto the paper. "All of 'em are… I can't do it! Miss McKenzie told me how, but…." and as the heat of anger bled away only despair was left. "I can't do anything."

"A'course you can!" Goniff moved around to the side of the table where he could see into the boys face and found it puffy and tear streaked, he'd obviously been struggling over this for some time. "You just need a bit more, uh,…. A bit more practice…"

Eddie didn't look up to meet the cat burglar's gaze, concentrating instead on scrapping at the drying clay that clung to his hands with his fingernails. "It's no use. I'll never get it." And he took a shuddering sniff. "I'm too thick t'get it."

"Don't you say no such a thing! Why you ain't thick at all. I figure you'r prob'ly 'bout the cleverest little bloke 'round here." Goniff dropped into a crouch next to the boy. "And that was one a the best ashtrays I ever seen… before you went and punched it like you done."

Eddie looked up, searching for the lie. "You mean it Goniff?"

"A'course I do." The little man's grin dimmed as a new flow of tears started. "What's wrong now?"

"I was makin' it for you." Eddie wiped his face on the crook of his arm. "And, … and now I gone 'n ruined it!" he took another heaving sniff. "I can't do anything right."

Goniff tried to reach out and comfort the boy but was met by a stiffly turned shoulder so he switched his attention to the misshapen piece of clay. "Wait just a minute here." The second story man carefully peeled the object off its paper and held it up to the light, turning it this way and that as he studied it with a professional squint. "You know.. I think you might a just made it even better… I'm no expert, but I think what you got here's what they'd call 'modern art." And he caught Eddie take a peek out of the corner of his eye. "Sure!… See, this little scrunched up piece here is where the fag can sit and it'll be real easy t' clean 'cause you mushed the rim right down over here." He watched as the little boy sat up a little straighter in the chair. "I got me a real one of a kind here. I'll have t' find a secret spot for it 'cause the other fellas'll be wantin' it for their self's."

"You really like it?"

"Sure I do! It's an original Eddie, ain't it?" He placed the masterpiece gently back in front of the artist again. "But I want it signed and all."

"Okay… But I'm not done with it…" The boy reached out and pinched up a piece of clay. "I got a paint it and then it has t' sit in the sun in the window so it's all dried out and…." Eddie shot a tentative look at the cat burglar. "Say Goniff… do you really think the other blokes 'ud want one?"

g

"So, is he alright? D' you find out why he's hole up?"

"Oh sure. He's just workin' on a little artistical project for Miss McKenzie."

"Why didn't he bring his stuff in here and work on it?"

They were all gathered in one of the large public rooms downstairs. The radio in the corner was tuned to the Armed Forces Channel and they were waiting for one of the comedy shows from the States to start. The Warden was settled behind a desk that sat on the other side of the room making his way through some reports or other and Actor was absently doing the exercises the doctor'd shown him. Chief was staring out the window as usual while Casino occupied himself with a game of solitaire.

"Yeah. He usually wants to be right in the middle a things." Chief asked quietly.

"Well, he's makin' something and it's s'pose t'be a s'rprise."

"Jeeze! Lemme guess…. An ashtray, right?"

"You'r a bleeding mentalist ain't you? How'd you know then?"

Casino snorted a laugh. "He's the same age as Stephen when he started makin' 'em…. That 'r cigarette boxes that were all scorched up with a wood burning chisel. We all got 'em, didn't matter if you smoked r' not."

"Yeah? Well, get ready 'cause you'r 'bout t' get a new one." Goniff fixed each one of them, even the Warden, with a determined stare. "You all are, so just you get 'is complements ready." And he turned on his heel to leave, calling casually over his shoulder. "We'll be back in a couple a hours."

"Wait a minute! Goniff, where do you think you're going?"

"Well, uh, …" The pick pocket turned sheepishly back to face his commander. "Well, since 'ee's set on making all them ashtrays we need to go in and get s'more supplies."

Garrison studied the man standing in the doorway for a few moments before he sighed and leaned forward to reach the phone. "Alright, but it's getting late, you'd better take one of the jeeps."

Goniff grinned. "Thanks, Warden! We won't be long."

Casino stared after the group's second story man before turning on the others. "Wait'll you see what a ten year old can do with a lump a clay." And he shook his head, and snorted a laugh, remembering. "Those were the ugliest damn things I ever saw."

"Yeah?" Chief asked with a slight smile. "What'd you make in school when you were ten, Pappy?"

He tried to ignore the question but with all of them waiting on the answer Casino had to finally admit. "Well, … an ashtray. I made it for my old man." To avoid being the subject of their amusement the east coast con swept up the cards, shoved out of his chair and headed for the door. "I'm gonna take a walk…"

"Casino?"

He pulled up short in the doorway but didn't turn back around to face Garrison. "Yeah Warden?"

"Your father still have that ashtray?"

"Jeeze!" He swung back around and fixed his commander with a defiant stare. "How should I know."

"You still have the one your brother made?"

The safe cracker chewed at the corner of his lower a lip a moment before he finally smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

g

It was late, way past the time when he told the Warden they'd be back. If he'd been alone and on foot Goniff would've just hopped over the wall somewhere along the back when the guards weren't lookin' and shinnied up the corner of the building, working his way along the roof until he could pull the bars aside and get into their room upstairs. The other blokes would've been covering for him if it had been just one of his regular trips down to the pub, they always did. But this time it was different. This time he had Eddie with him and he didn't really want to teach the little tyke how to get around his troubles like that did he? And then there was the jeep. Even if he and Eddie made it over the wall and inside and managed to get past the Warden and Sergeant Major Rawlins he'd have to come up with some story about why the jeep wasn't sitting all nice and snug in the motor pool. If he'd been born with Actor's silver tongue it might have been worth a try but he tended to stammer when he was trying to cover up something and he knew all it would take would be one of the Warden's 'looks' and he'd been done for. The guards on the gate were another story.

"You clowns were supposed to be back here by 1700. You're more than an hour late and after 1800 you need a password to get into this facility."

This wasn't one of the regular fellas. This was some soldier rotated out here to mark time while they found him another permanent spot. Goniff didn't like these temporary blokes, they didn't have much of a sense of humor, not like the ones that had been around for a while.

"Can I help it if they put lousy rubber on this thing and we had t' stop an change a bloody tire?! Now open up the gates will ya, the kid's tired" And out of the corner of his eye he saw Eddie slump obligingly into the corner of his seat and pull off a pretty credible fake yawn. …. The little tyke had some talent, …Blimey! He'd have to watch that!

"Nothin' doin' bud. What's the password?"

Goniff knew what he'd like to use for the password, but he had the kid in the car, and it probably wouldn't have gotten them through the gate anyway. "You know it's funny but the Lieutenant, 'ee didn't discuss passwords with me b'fore we left 'cause we both figgered me and Eddie'd be back on time." He turned a humorless grin in the man's direction. "Now whyn't you be an good little scre… guard and use that radio there to call up t' the house. If you raise your torch a little higher it'll shine right in our faces sos you can see us real good. You just tell 'em up there the number on the front a this jeep an what we look like and I'd wager they'll let ya push that bloody gate outta the way without a password."

And after a long moment's staring match the guard did just that. After a few more moments on the radio he stalked to the gate, pushed it out of the way and waved them through.

They made the trip up the drive in silence but Eddie turned in his seat when Goniff pulled the jeep up in front of the garages that ranged behind the house. "Weren't you scared Goniff? That bloke was awful big 'n mean. … And he had that rifle an all?"

He'd had his eye on the weapon the whole time. Facing one of those, even an American one, wasn't Goniff's favorite thing to do. That's why sometimes if he was on his own, even if he wasn't late, he still scrambled over the fence to get on the grounds. "Nah. That don't scare me… They hardly ever shoot us anymore." And he let the little boy sit there and stare at him in shock for a moment before he laughed. "C'mon. We're gonna miss our nosh-up if we don't get in there…." The little man climbed out of the jeep and walked around to the boy's side, sticking his hand out for him. "And I still have t' face the Warden."

Eddie slipped out of his seat and reached up to take Goniff's hand, studying his face as they made their way up to the back door of the mansion. "Can't you just tell 'im about the tire?"

"Well I would a done once, but, …" Goniff considered it a moment. "The Lieutenant, he trusts me now an I don't wanna mess that up, see? So him and me, we both know I broke the rules a little bit and t' make it right with him all I gotta do is tell 'im why."

"But won't you get in trouble for it, Goniff?" They were on the step outside the door that led into the pantry and Eddie was still holding back.

"Maybe. But it'd go a whole lot worse if I tried lyin' 'bout it." The pick pocket opened the door and ushered the little boy inside in front of him as he gave a short laugh. "The Warden, he has ways a findin' stuff out."

g

The others were already rattling their way through setting the dining room up for their meal. As they made their way past the room he gave Eddie a pat on the shoulder and a shove in the direction of the room they all shared up stairs. After the boy'd started off to put his things away and get cleaned up Goniff stuck his head in the dining room. The Warden didn't always take his meals with them. In fact most of the time he didn't, but since Eddie'd come to stay they'd made a little bit of a ritual of sitting down all together. If he was tied up in a meeting or working on his reports or something Goniff'd have a little more time to polish up his version of the truth. He made a quick count of the place settings and grinned. "The Warden out?"

Chief turned and a slight smile lifted his mouth. "Not any more."

"The guard on the gate said you'd had some trouble with a tire, Goniff. I checked the jeep out… Looked fine to me."

The little man cringed, he hadn't heard a door open or anyone move up behind him. He rolled his eyes for his teammate's benefit before turning to face their commander with a grin. "Oh. Hi, uh,… Lieutenant." And just like always he started to stammer a bit as the Warden stood there with his arms crossed and stared at him.

"Don't bother Goniff," Garrison shook his head and held the cat burglar pinned with his gaze a moment longer. He turned on his heel and headed for his office, calling over his shoulder as he went. "You and I have a meeting after you finish your meal."

g

The cockney thief slipped in the door to the office and stood a moment, nervously grinning at the man in charge. Garrison just waved him to a seat and went back to his reports. Goniff took the chair across the desk from the Warden and tried to sit still. Even though he knew he was going to be telling the truth he still fidgeted around. And the Warden let him sit there, … a good long time too….

Garrison put the finishing touches on his report, signed it and settled it into a neat stack in the out tray. He pulled out the drawer and put his pens away and even took a moment to brush the leather blotter on the desk clear of dust and bits of paper. Then he pulled his chair up, rested his arms on the desk top, interlaced his fingers and finally looked up. By that time it was all Goniff could do to keep back the torrent of words.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Warden we meant to be back on time but when we found what we was lookin' for and that bloke that had the stuff, he found out what Eddie was doin' with it… That fella, he has a potter's shop in a shed in the back of his house, see, and he said he'd help Eddie do his stuff up right and proper and I didn't think it would do no harm, and he was all excited about doin' it and…"

"Breathe Goniff."

He sat back in his chair and gulped down some air. When he looked up the Warden was still sitting with his arms on the desk waiting. He was trying his best to look stern but the corner of his mouth and his eyes gave him away. Goniff grinned again, most of the nerves gone. "Well I, uh…." he shrugged. "I couldn't disappointment him, could I?"

"No. I guess you couldn't." And when Garrison relaxed back in his chair Goniff did the same. "So Eddie had a good time?"

"Oh yeah. He got stuck right in and made all of 'em at one go." The little man watched his thumbs twiddle away in his lap for a moment before glancing sheepishly through hopefully raised brows. "But we, uh… We gotta go back down there a couple more times."

Garrison just raised a questioning eye brow.

"Well, see… 'ee made the bloody things, but, uh… now. … Now they gotta dry, see. An then he goes down and paints 'em." The little man shrugged across at his leader. "An then Georgie, he'll bake 'em in this oven 'ee's got…

"Kiln."

"What?"

"It's a kiln."

"OK. So George, he'll roast the things in 'is kiln and then they'll be ready t' bring home here and pass around." Goniff jerked his chin at the papers Garrison had been working on. "We're not goin' nowhere, are we?"

"No. You're not."

"I don't like the sound a that, Warden. You ain't goin' over there all on your own are you?" They knew he went, even when he wouldn't or couldn't tell them, they all knew.

"I have to make a quick trip over." He watched his second story man frown and open his mouth to argue. "This isn't up for discussion Goniff."

He slouched back in his chair and glared at the man across the desk. It wasn't that he was all brave or nothing. He didn't wanna pack up an leave an go over there where he might get hurt or killed… But they was a team, wasn't they. They was s'posed to look out for each other. He also recognized that determined lift of the Warden's chin. "How long'll you be gone, then?"

"How long will it take for this little project of Eddie's to wrap up?"

Goniff pursed his lips and counted it out on his fingers. "Maybe a week… Unless somethin' breaks while Georgie's cookin' 'em in 'is oven…in that kiln a his."

"And I supposed he'll want to go down and check on everything everyday?"

Despite his worry over Garrison's planned solo trip Goniff's mouth pulled up in a quick smile. "I s'pose he will."

"Alright. I'll set it up with Rawlins. You two can have a jeep for… three hours?" At Goniff's nod he continued. "Three hours everyday until the project is complete and he brings the stuff back here." Craig pulled the center drawer open and retrieved his pen, then reached into the drawer on the side of the desk for the order the little man would need. The pick pocket continued to frown at him, even after he had the pass in his hands. "This is a simple one, Goniff. I should be back here before he brings those things home."

The little Brit pushed out of his chair, folding the papers away into his pocket. "But…"

"Get going Goniff." and he shared a look with his second story man. "I'll be looking forward to seeing those ashtrays when I get back." The cockney thief studied the carpet between his shoes a moment then nodded before turning for the door. This wasn't the end of it. Garrison knew the whole crew would troop through here before the night ended. Five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in Actor."

g

The Warden was right, he was back before the project was complete. He was tied up in meetings with Reynolds but at least they didn't have to worry over him being over on the continent all on is own. And none of Eddie's little masterpieces broke up in the kiln Georgie fired them in. The boy had packed them carefully and made Goniff drive real slow and cautious when they brought them back to the mansion. He'd even gone to the trouble of building boxes to fit each one out of the board they scavenged from the supply room. Now all they needed was the Warden to be finished up some night before it was time for Eddie to be in bed… and to talk the other fellas out of slipping out to the pub.

"You gotta stay here tonight!" Goniff pleaded. "I just got it from the Sergeant Major. The Warden's headed back and 'ee should be here in time for supper."

"But we got permission to head for the pub…." Casino threw his hands up in disgust. "Jeeze! Permission for a change!"

"Oh, come now, Casino." Actor reasoned from the chair where he'd been reading. "How long could this take. From what Goniff says Eddie has worked very hard on these gifts… Surely you won't begrudge him his little ceremony?"

"Come on, Pappy. The pub'll still be open when Goniff and the kid go up to bed." And Chief laughed at the disappointment that crossed his teammates face. Goniff had missed more than one trip down to the pub since Eddie'd come to stay.

"Yeah. Well, OK." Casino grouched. "But this better not take long."

g

Goniff caught the Warden in the hall before he even had time to take is cap off and put his briefcase away in his office. "I hope you didn't eat down there with Colonel Reynolds."

"Well yes, I did." Garrison found himself herded towards the dinning room. "But I guess I'll have to make room for another meal?"

"Eddie wanted to surprise all a you blokes after supper tonight. Seein's how you'r back with us an all."

"You're all in here already? It's still a little early…"

Goniff pulled the Warden's chair out for him and waited for him to settle in it. "Yeah, well I, uh, … I promised Casino we'd sort a make an early night of it."

g

The meal got off to a nervous start. Eddie usually entertained them with questions and stories over the meal but tonight he quietly shoved things around on his plate with his fork. The other's had their meals eaten and their plates cleared, the only food left was sitting in front of the Warden and Eddie. Garrison had tried his best but he'd had dinner with Reynolds as they went over the results of his trip and, like Goniff said, he didn't eat much anyway. Eddie was just too jumpy to settle down to his meal.

Casino shot a pleading look along the table over the kids head. As soon as he got a nod from the Warden he was on his feet. "You guys finished with that stuff?" And before either of them could answer he'd swept the plates off the table and headed down to the kitchen with them.

Goniff nudged the boy on the shoulder. "Casino'll be back here in a bit." And he lowered his voice into a conspiratorial stage whisper. "Whyn't you go get…. You know."

The safecracker passed the boy in the doorway and after watching the kid scramble up the stairs he turned on the group's cat burglar. "Jeeze! Shouldn't you go help him or something? If he breaks one a those things on the stairs we got this all to go through again you know!?"

"Nah. The way he packed them in their boxes you'd a thought he was dealin' with the crown jewels. He won't let nothing happened to 'em."

And Goniff was right. Eddie carried each one carefully down the stairs from the hiding place up in their room and sat it on the table in front of it's future owner. With a warning not to touch it he'd headed back for the next one, and then the next…. It took forever.

When each one of them had a carefully handcrafted box sitting in front of them Eddie finally perched on the edge of his chair next to Goniff…. But he just sat studying his fingers while they waited on him to give the OK.

"Well…" Casino started for his box but was stopped cold by a warning look from Goniff.

As soon as the east coast thief sat back in his chair he nudged the boy into action. "Go on and say your bit, then."

He started off softly but they could still make out the tremor in his voice. "I, uh, … I… Goniff said maybe…" Eddie shot a look around the table. "I… Well. I made what's in them boxes. …" His head dropped down again and he studied the hands he held clenched in his lap. "You don't have t' keep 'em if you don't want to." And with that he fell silent.

For the next few moments the room was filled with the sound of string snapping and paper being torn away. After a dramatic pause the ooohs and aaahs started up. Eddie started off with just and tentative peep at the men gathered around the table. He took courage when they started sending their gifts around so everyone could have a good close look at them By the time the items were in the possession of their owners again he was on his feet making the rounds so that he could point out all the finer details.

Each one was a realistic, at least from a child's point of view, interpretation of the theme he was after. Actor's piece was a stage. There were steps leading off both sides and small cylinders of clay to represent the lights across the front. Rippled columns ran along the back…. Curtains, the child explained… and with attention to detail the boy had brought them together and formed a groove where the stem of his pipe could rest. Casino had himself a poker table. Goniff must have had something to do with that, he thought. They'd played cards around the kid upstairs but there hadn't been any gambling. Around the edge of the… table top… there were little pieces of clay that had been cut into the shape of cards, and money… little balls of the stuff had been flattened to represent coins or chips.

There was a canoe shaped one for Chief. It was pointed and curved up at both ends and it had two flat ribbons of clay that sat like braces or seats inside at either end. The kid had even carved his version of a wood grain into the sides. And when the team's scout quietly thanked Eddie for his gift the little boy happily reached into the box that had held it and drew a slightly crooked paddle from the crumpled paper and placed it carefully inside the little craft. Garrison's had the most detail. He'd hit the jack pot with a fort. The clay had been incised on the sides to look like blocks of stone and there were cannons on all four corners complete with stacks of cannon balls sitting near by.

Everyone of them had the name of the recipient carved on it somewhere and at Goniff's insistence the boy had used a pointed pencil and signed them with his initials and the date on the bottom.

"You think those are good… Wait'll you see this!" And Goniff proudly pulled out Eddie's original little masterpiece of mangled clay. The pick pocket had turned down the boy's offer of a new, improved model. And just like he said, and just like they rehearsed, the guys were suitably impressed…. But each one of them claimed he'd managed to get the best of the lot.

g

Somehow or other the trip down to the pub was forgotten as the men admired Eddie's work and decided just where they'd put their treasures. Actor put his on the table next to the chair where he read his books. Goniff's went on the stand between his bed and the cot Eddie used. Casino put his right on the floor under his bed. He said if he wanted a smoke in the middle of the night he'd know right where it was. Chief didn't smoke, not much anyway, so he put his on the window sill at the head of his bed and that night he said he'd put his knife and harness in it to keep them safe. Eddie eyed his creation and figured he might have to find a way back to George's to make a bigger one. The Lieutenant had been called away from the table almost right after all the packages had been opened, not before he thanked him and all, but right after that. He went off to his office for a little while and then they heard a jeep pull up and he drove off in it.

After things settled down and the men were sharing a drink from the bottle they kept upstairs Eddie snuck down and took a peek in the Yank's office to see what special place he'd found for his fort. He stood frowning in the doorway a moment before moving carefully inside. It wasn't on the desk or any of the cabinets that ranged around the room. He didn't think the Lieutenant would take it with him. Eddie tip toed into the room and peered down in the wastebasket, holding his breath a little against finding it there… but it was empty. He'd just moved around the desk and stood with his hand on the pull waiting for the courage to slide a drawer open.

"What'r you doin' in here, then?"

It was all he could do to keep on his feet when he jumped back . "I'm not takin' nothing! HONest!"

"I know that." Goniff grinned and shook his head. If the kid had designs on a life a crime he sure didn't have the instincts, bless him. The door was wide open. He let the little bloke get a bit of his wind back before asking again. "What'r you lookin' for?"

"I just, .. I wanted to,…"

C'mere. I got a notion where we'll find it." And with that the cat burglar headed off up the stairs, motioning the boy to follow after.

They made their way up to the second floor where the dormitory was, but instead of going in there like always, Goniff turned and opened a door that sat across the hall and a little further down. He stuck his head in first to make sure the way was clear, then turned and motioned for him to go through. Eddie stopped at the door, it'd always been closed before, and took a look inside too. He took a couple of steps inside, then stopped and waited for Goniff to get in and close the door and come up where he could feel him behind, backing him up.

They were in the Lieutenant's room. He could tell because everything was neat and put away, not like the room across the hall. The bed was made proper instead of just having the covers tugged up sort of straight and there was no laundry hanging, or shirts draped over nothing. There was a low table next to the bed, but the only thing that was on it was a lamp, nothing else, … not even dust.

Eddie got a little shove from behind.

"Go on. Get the lead out."

Goniff's voice was low, not a whisper, not like he was tryin' to keep a secret or nothing, just low… quiet, like the way you talk when somebody's readin' a book or tryin' to go to sleep or something. They moved over to stand in front of a tall dresser and Goniff hooked him under the arms and hoisted him up and held him where he could see the top of it as he hung there.

"See. This is where the Warden keeps 'is really important stuff."

And sure enough there sat the fort tray Eddie'd made for him, right up there on the corner and it had his watch in it too… not the one he wore everyday, but his good one, the one he used on Sundays. Eddie admired the way it looked up there a moment, then examined the other things, … there weren't many.

"Are Casino and him brothers, Goniff?"

"No. Why'd you think that?"

The boy reached out and pointed. "They got the same picture."

"Oh…that. … Well…. The Warden, he ain't got a family of his own anymore, see, so when that happens you can borrow one, and Casino's lettin' him borrow his."

"You can do that?"

"You bet you can."

The child hugged tight to the arms that held him off the ground. "Could I borrow you, Goniff?"

Goniff held him suspended off the ground as he stood and waited for his voice to come back. He gave him a squeeze before depositing him on his feet again and reaching a hand down to turn him towards the door. "Sure you can."


	5. Chapter 5

ggg

"Goniff."

"What's up, Warden?" He and Eddie had just trailed in from the obstacle course. It was one of the little blokes favorite things to do about the place but he hadn't had much of a chance at it for the last day or two, the weather'd turned wet and cold on them. Today, though, today came on all sunshine and breezy blue skies. They'd been out since right after breakfast and Eddie wasn't the only one who'd come back all draggled and ready for a bite and a bit of rest.

"A call from the prosecutor handling the case against Milford came in last night while I was gone." Craig watched the color drain from the little Brits face. "Come on in the office. I think you and I need to talk."

g

He found him down in the kitchen happily puttering over the tea things. After turning to give him a quick smile Eddie turned back to the stove, leaving him to fumble with his opening line.

"You know they're gonna have a trial for that vicar, Eddie." Goniff could see the boy's spine stiffen. "And, uh, … Well, they might need you there to tell 'em what…."

Eddie whirled to face him, a look of betrayal on his face. "But you said I wouldn't have to!"

"I know I said that Eddie. And I hope I'm tellin' the truth… But, … but there's only just you and me, see. And, uh, … and, well, …. Just me's not gonna be enough."

"But I can't, Goniff. I can't. …. Everybody'll find out! " He hadn't had to say it out loud to anyone else except that doctor they took him to see, and that was hard enough, even with Goniff sitting right outside in the hall. But to stand up in front of all a them people? "Nobody'll believe me Goniff…" He wrapped his arms around the cat burglars hips and buried his face in the pick pocket's shirt. "Nobody…"

Goniff looked down and tried to smile. "I b'lieved you, Eddie."

"Then you tell it. You tell 'em what I said. You tell 'em…." The boy turned a tear streaked terrified face up to him. "You promised you'd do it 'stead a me. You promised!"

"But the lawyer said it'd be better comin' from you."

"Don't make me go Goniff. I'll do anything you say if you don't make me stand up and tell it. … I'll, … I'll, … I'll let you." The little boy's voice had dropped low, not much above a whisper.

Goniff's heart froze. He knew what the boy was offering even if he couldn't come right out and say it. "Don't you never say that again. You don't mean it! And you don't know what you'r sayin'…"

"Yes I do." Eddie dropped his arms and then reached out and slipped his trembling fingers around Goniff's hand. "He said it was the only thing 'bout somebody like me that was any good, that anybody'd want…"

Goniff jerked his hand out of the child's grasp and stepped back, scrubbing his palm on the side of his trousers. "Well I don't want it!" And before he could call the words back they'd had their effect on the little boy standing in front of him. He looked down at the upturned face, there'd been hope in it before, even if the eyes were full of fear, there'd been a bit of hope. Now that hope was fading out of those brown eyes and Goniff knew if he waited and it faded away to nothing, if it disappeared, Eddie might never get it back.

"Don't you get it Eddie? You don't need to trade nuthin' t'get me 'r any other decent person t' like you… " Goniff dropped onto his knees in front of the boy and took him by the shoulders. "And even if we was to need t' bargain over this, y' never trade somethin' as important as that… Understand?... What that bugger did...how he... how.... Well, ain't even the proper way t' go about such things. You'll see. You'll see when you'r older. But it's not somethin' you ever use to get nothin' back. Even if somebody tried...Even if somebody took it from you, it's still yours and it's somethin' that's so important, that's so precious, that y' only can give it away for free. When you find a person y' love so much you know you wanna spend every day of the rest of your life with 'em… Well, that's when y' think 'bout given that present to 'em. And even then y' have t' really think if you should do it, Eddie, 'cause that person has t' feel the very same way about you…" He ducked down so he was looking right in the child's face. "Understand?"

He could see that the boy was trying to understand what he was saying, trying to believe it, but there was still the fear of going to that hearing lurking in his eyes, there were still tears trailing down his face. Goniff hung his head and thought a moment. They said it would be best if the boy knew ahead of time that he might have to get up and talk in the hearing. They said it would be better if he had a chance to get used to the idea. But he couldn't let him fall apart like he was doin' now, could he? He could let him worry himself into a fit over it…. And he couldn't go back on his promise.

"OK Eddie." And he gathered the boy into a hug. "I'll tell it for you. You won't have t' go. I'll see to it."

g

"How'd it go Goniff?" He'd stayed out of it, letting his pick pocket handle the child in his own way but it'd been over an hour and when he went to find them in the kitchens they were gone. Craig checked the library and then the room the men shared and found them empty before he headed out for a search of the grounds. The others were complaining their way through a practice session on the firing range, they hadn't seen anything of the second story man or the boy. The obstacle course was deserted, so was the gardener's cottage…. He'd begun to fear that he had a couple of runaway's when he finally found the little cockney staring out the window in his office.

Goniff scrubbed at his face with his hands a moment before rolling off the window frame and slouching against the wall where he could face his commander. "Terrible." He jammed his fists deep into his pockets and screwed up his resolve. "I ain't lettin' them make Eddie go in there, Warden."

He was dead serious, Garrison could see there was no reason to argue the prosecutor's point of view. Besides he agreed with Goniff. If anyone was to be compelled to testify it should be the other adults. They should be the ones standing up for what was right, not the kids…. "That only leaves you..."

"Then that'll Bloody well have to be enough wont it?!" Goniff flung away from the wall and started to pace the room. "If it's not… If I can't make 'em see what 'ee is and what 'ee done. If they don't think hearin' bout what he done t' me and what that doctor fella'll say 'ee done to Eddie is enough t' do right by us… Well, then, I'll jut find a way t' deal with 'im me own self!"

"Goniff…." He rested a hip against his desk and watched the little man pace out his frustration and anger.

"D'you know I dreamt a killing that bastard for years after it happened…. For years, Warden. I couldn't get through the night th'out one a them dreams comin'." Goniff came to a halt in front of the windows and leaned against the glass as he stared out at the grounds that surround the mansion. "They kinda faded away when I got older… But I started havin' 'em again, soon's I saw him down in th' pub… Eddie's havin' them dreams, Warden. "Ee won't tell me 'bout 'em, but he don't have to. I know. I hear 'im an I have t' deal with him in the night."

Goniff wrapped his arms across his middle and stepped away from the window, pacing the room for a moment before seeking the safety of a corner. "I don't want 'im t' grow up just havin' dreams a that bastard getting' 'is due." He jammed his back against the walls and hunched his shoulders forward as he studied the carpet at his feet. "I want Eddie t' know it's done and he don't have t' be afraid a seein the dirty bugger again, of havin' 'im walk up b'hind him on the street some day… I want him t' be dreamin' the stuff little bloke's r' s'pose to…" When he looked up his face was bleak, determined. "An if the courts won't see to it then I will. I'll kill the Bloody bastard for 'im if the law won't put him away the rest a 'is days."

"You don't mean that Goniff."

"You didn't see 'im… you didn't have t' stand there an listen….. You know what he was willin' t' do if I'd let 'im off the hook? He…. 'ee thought…." Goniff shuddered and scrubbed at his face again and then made a swipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I figure it'd be a fair enough trade."

Garrison shoved away from the desk and came to stand in front of his second story man. "And I say it wouldn't! And Eddie'd say the same thing if you'd give him the chance. He doesn't need that from you Goniff what he needs is to know you'll be around, whatever happens with Milford. That you'll be there to show him how to get through it like you did."

The little Brit gave a snort. "Like I did?! Then we'll have another cringin' at shadows an duckin' t'hide whenever some big loud mouth bloke comes along. Ee'll be shakin' in 'is boots when 'ee has t' go anywhere alone, and shakin' just as bad when he's in a mob a fellas 'ee don't know… That's all I can show him Warden."

"That's not all Goniff." Garrison grabbed the little man by his shoulders, pulling him out of his corner and making him stand up straight. "That's not how you are, and if that's how you feel inside then you have even more courage than I thought because you don't do those things." Craig dropped his hands and shook his head. "You might not be the first one to volunteer Goniff, but you haven't let any of us down yet. The first time out you killed a guy that was about to let me have it. You waltzed right into that prison in Norway and helped pull me out didn't you? You were interrogated by the Germans when we went over to get Charlie out and never gave them anything. That's not the kind of stuff someone who 'cringes at shadows' does Goniff." Now it was the Warden's turn to pace. "You care what happens to people, you care if they're feelings are hurt, you want the best for them. After what happened to you most people wouldn't give a damn about the other guy, but you do. I don't know how you managed it Goniff but you do, and that's what you have to show Eddie… That's what he sees when he's with you… that even after going though that there's a way to laugh and have friends and do the right thing." He came to a halt in front of the pick pocket, taking him by the shoulders he shook him until they stood eye to eye. "Understand?"

Goniff nodded. He couldn't quite believe it but he tried. When the Warden let go of him he stepped back into his corner and hunkered down there a bit to let it sink in.

"Where is Eddie now?"

The little man shrugged. "There's a little passage runs from next t' the fireplace up t' the attics. I showed it to 'im when he first come to stay." Goniff saw the flash of surprise that lit the Warden's eye. "The other blokes don't know nuthin about it, only me. I told Eddie it was my secret place and he could go there if he got scared… there's a lock on the inside a the panel that'd keep him safe from us if he… well, if he thought he needed it. He's used it a couple times."

"He ever use the lock?"

Goniff shook his head. "Not even t'day."

Craig waited for a moment, watching his man and thinking of the times the cockney theif had gone missing. "You ever use it, Goniff?"

The little man nodded and shoved deeper into his corner. "Just once..... Right after we come back from that hearing." He remembered the dread he felt coming back to the mansion that day, the terror of the other blokes knowin' all the particulars a what had happened back then even though they all said it didn't change nothing.

He'd got up in the rooms before the rest and sat on the other side a that little panel, locked in the dark all hunched in on hisself as he waited for 'em t' come, waited sos he could hear what they'd really say when he wasn't around. It didn't take long to get an earfull, all of 'em were pretty loud about it, even Chiefy. And he had lots a new ways a doin' the bloody vicar in after he sat there and listened as they shared their whiskey and told out what they'd do to the bastard if he was t' show 'imself out where they could get hold of 'im.

Goniff finally shoved out of the corner and headed for the door. You didn't hide in the dark if you didn't do nothin' wrong... It was the bloody vicar should be hiden away from the light, shut up behind some locked door... not Eddie, an not him.

ggg

It wasn't the first time they'd been called out in the middle of the night, but it was the first time they had to make arrangements for a small boy that had been left in their charge.

"You'r goin' off without tellin' him?!"

"Blimey! What am I s'pose to tell 'im? 'Sides I don't wanna wake the little fella up, do I? 'Ee needs 'is sleep and…"

"Casino's right, Goniff. You can't just go off without sayin'. You don't want him to just wake up and have you not be here…" Chief still remembered the feeling of panic when he'd gone back into the rooms where his mother stayed and found them empty. It didn't matter that he hadn't lived under the same roof with her for months. "What if somethin' happened, man. You don't want to just leave it like that."

"But…"

"Get up there and tell him what's goin' on you little coward!"

They didn't have much time. The Warden was in his office doin' the final arrangements with Sergeant Major Rawlins like he always done. Goniff looked from the men standing around him to the stairs that led up to the second level where their sleeping quarters were. Eddie'd spent all day out charging about the grounds and had managed to sleep through the organized chaos the call created.

"But…uh,… Actor'll be here. And, well, he'll, uh,… He'll…"

"Oh no _**'he' **_won't!" Actor stepped away from the group and reached out a hand and turned the reluctant pick pocket towards the stairs. "Casino and Chief are right Goniff. That boy should be told what's going on and he should hear it from you. ... Especially now...."

"But…."

"Get going Goniff." Garrison stood in the doorway to his office looking at his watch. "The truck'll be here for us in five minutes."

It still took a threatening move from Casino to get him started but once he was headed up the stairs Goniff took them two at a time. He stopped a moment at the door to their dormitory trying to figure out just what he was going to say. Somehow he didn't think 'We're just off on a little outing' was going to be good enough. Easing his way through the door he moved across the room to the cot that sat next to his bed and stood watching the boy sleep.

Goniff didn't want the thoughts that were pushing and shoving around inside his head. He didn't want to think that he might never get back here to stand and watch the boy sleep again. He didn't want to think about Eddie being left on his own, especially now that he was just settling in. And even though the thoughts had already come to him, he didn't want to think about sending him away to live somewhere else.

It hadn't taken very long for him to get used to having Eddie around. He'd got to where he sort of liked all the questions now, and havin' someone tag after him around the place. He'd got used to sitting in the library as Actor set the boy his lessons, or sitting outside in the hall when the teacher came to give him the tests. He'd got used to bein' moved around the grounds like a chess piece as the boy acted out his history or setting at the table in the library while he let him teach him his spelling. And he liked pretending to go to sleep while Eddie was readin' one of his books to him… He'd even got used to dealin' with the nightmares that came to the boy…though they weren't happenin' every night now.

"Eddie?" Goniff eased down onto the side of the cot. "Eddie?" He smiled at the frown his gentle approach caused. Staying with them in the dormitory Eddie'd gotten used to the Sergeant Major's more direct method of throwing the door open and shouting 'On your feet you lay abouts!' He watched as the boy came out of his curl and stretched before turning onto his back where he could raise himself up on his elbows.

"S'it morning already Goniff?"

"No… well, uh, yeah. But not mornin' enough for you t'be up." Goniff waited for the boy to rub at his eyes and sit up a little straighter. "We, uh… Well, I, uh,… I gotta leave for a couple a days…. And I, uh, … I didn't wanna go off without sayin." He watched as Eddie turned and pulled his legs out from under the covers twisting to sit on the edge of the cot. "What'r you doin', then?"

"I'm goin' too… aren't I?" The Sergeant Major had been dangling a promise of an overnight 'maneuver' and though Eddie wasn't quite sure what that was he wasn't about to be done out of it.

"Nah! You ain't goin'. This is business." And before he could come up with the next thing to say Eddie'd shot off the cot to stand in front of him and he was dealing with little bony arms flung tightly around his neck.

Business! "Don't go, Goniff! I don't want you t'go."

Goniff hesitated a moment before gathering the boy onto his lap. "But I gotta go, Eddie. It's my job." he felt a sob cut through the child's body. "'ere now! None a that." and he threaded his fingers through the fists knotted at the back of his neck, untying the boy's fingers so he could sit him back to look into his face. "I told you all about the deal I have with the Warden… didn't I? I give him my word that if he'd let me outta jail I'd work for him whenever he said…"

"But you could….." He wasn't a dunce. He'd listened to the story about that arrangement, and he'd watched the big fella, Actor, movin' around with the help of that fancy cane. He'd even heard 'em talking around here when they didn't think he could hear. "You could….."

Goniff picked the boy off his lap and sat him firmly in front of him. "Yeah, … I could… But I'm not gonna, … I promise, OK? This is just a simple one, Eddie. We'll be back here b'fore that teacher comes out for you'r next test…. So you better study up good. Actor, he's not goin' with us this time so he'll be watching out for ya…."

"But…."

Goniff picked the boy up as he got to his feet and swung him up onto his own bed, throwing the blankets over him. "Now you go t'sleep in there while I'm gone… but don't you get too comfortable 'cause I'm taking that bed back when I get home." And because he didn't really know what else to say he turned his back on the boy and headed straight for the door. Closing it behind him he laid against the door and listened as the child he'd left behind cried.

g

"Where'r they? What'r they doin' now?" Eddie stood with his hands clasped behind him as he stared out at the rain that was throwing itself against the library windows.

"Well, Sergeant Major Rawlins said they'd radioed that they were starting back so they are probably somewhere just off France." Actor hadn't been able to entice the boy to the table for his lessons today. "Would you like to go into the map room? Maybe we can plot their progress on the Warden's charts of the channel." The invitation sent the child on a straight course to the room that adjoined Garrison's office and Actor levered himself up out of his chair and followed him, leaving the cane behind. The boy had already found the right atlas and had it spread out on the table waiting. This had become something of a ritual since the others had left four days ago. Each stage of the trip had been marked out for him on the maps, and though he doubted much of the information had been absorbed, Actor had told the boy all about the area the men were working in, from it's history, to the plants that grew there. Maybe now that they were headed home he could keep him occupied with a discussion of the tides and how they might impact the time that it would take them to finally return.

g

"But they should be here by now! Somethin' must a happened."

They had the time the group left the continent from Rawlins and worked out the current tides, and they'd even taken the weather into consideration. The boy was right, Actor thought, they should have been back by now. "They always have to go over the job with Colonel Reynolds, … Our boss." When that comment lit hope in the boy's eyes he found he couldn't bring himself to mention the possibility of an injury causing the delay. "They'll gather in his office and talk over the whole thing. That way we learn from each mission… just like you do when you discuss your test scores with Miss. Mackinzie."

Eddie heaved a sigh and turned back to stare out the window. That made a bit of sense… and sometimes those talks took more than a little time. It was getting dark outside, coming onto time for supper. Surely that boss a theirs wouldn't keep them at it past their supper.

g

They were down in the kitchen, it didn't seem right to go to the effort of setting the table in the dinning room and moving the dishes there if it was to be just the two of them again. Neither of them were very interested in the meal but Actor felt keeping the boy on some sort of schedule was probably best. When the child sprang up from the table and set off for the front of the building he was sure, even though he'd heard nothing, that the youngster's sharp ears had picked up the sound of tires on gravel. The boy had been on the alert since mid afternoon.

The door to the mansion was pushed open and a small form hurtled through and raced for the staff car, pulling up short as Goniff was helped from the vehicle. The pick pocket was pale in the light of the moon as it shone through the clouds that were breaking over head, and a little unsteady on his feet as he leaned against the car.

"Goniff!" Eddie jumped the last two steps to land on the ground in front of the man and slipped to his side, under the arm that wasn't tied up in a sling, elbowing the Indian bloke outta the way. He frowned up. "You broke you'r promise, Goniff."

"Well, maybe just a little…. But I tried not to."

g

Goniff let Eddie help him all the way up the stairs and into the dormitory room. He even let him take off the coat he had slung over his shoulders, and unlace his boots and pull them off and help him get settled down onto his bed. But when the boy started in to staring at him and looked like he was going to screw up and cry he launched a diversion. "So, did you do all you'r lessons like you was s'pose to do? … And don't bother comin up with no stories, 'cause I'll get the straight a the matter from Actor in the morning."

Eddie wiped at his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "We had lessons… we just changed them a bit on a'count a I couldn't settle down to the other ones. I got to use the maps in the office downstairs everyday! … And… and I heard all 'bout grapes and wine and how that place where you went makes it and how they do it. And cheese… they make cheese too, and …" Eddie reached a tentative hand out to touch the pick pocket's injured arm. "Are you hurt bad, Goniff? Does it hurt?"

"Nah. It don't hurt hardly at all. Y'know what I done, Eddie?" He lied smoothly. "I broke a window t' get into a place and I didn't pay enough attention when I was comin' out again… I got tied up with a sharp bit, … that's all."

Eddie took a long look at the sling that held Goniff's arm. He knew it was a lie, he'd cut himself on a bit of glass from a broken pitcher once and he didn't need no sling… He knew it was a lie, but he felt better for hearin' it. It felt better to believe it than to sit and think of what really happened and how it could a been worse. He turned and searched the room for the book he'd been reading. "You want me to read you some story for a while Goniff?"

"Sure! What's the story about, then?"

"It's about a knight… Well, he's almost a knight. And it's about the squire he's got and how they help each other with their lessons and quests… That's stuff a king sets a bloke to do sos he can prove he's good enough to be a knight."

"That sounds like somethin' I could listen to for a bit." Goniff watched the boy open the book on his lap. "Where'r you in the story now? What's goin' on?"

"Well the King, he sent the bloke that wants to be a knight off to spy on his enemy, see, and the little one, he tagged along after him. The squire, that's the little bloke, he thought he'd be helpin' the knight, but he's just got him caught by the other side. They got throwed in a dungeon and the bad guys are gonna make the knight… the almost knight I mean, fight to get them outta there." Eddied looked up and caught Goniff's nod as he squirmed into a more comfortable position.

"OK… They just told Stephen, ... that's the knight, that he's gotta fight a real knight to win their way free. And the bloke came by the cell to show off and he's a big, burly sort… All dressed up in black armor."

"It don't look very good for Stephen then, does it?" Goniff closed his eyes and settled in to listen.

Eddie placed his finger on the page and ran it under the words as he read them out. 'If I die, don't morn my lost youth, but count me lucky instead. I'll not feel the grip on my sword hilt weaken, nor see the bright flame of determination fade from my own eye. To die without knowing the creeping decay that comes to the body and spirit with age, young squire, that is a good thing. A thing songs should be sung about…'

Eddie knew Goniff usually pretended to be asleep, but he wasn't pretending now. He slipped off his cot and tugged the blanket up over him and stood watching him for a moment before turning back to settle in on his own bed. He reached up and tipped the shade of the lamp so a shadow fell across Goniff's face and he snuggled down against the pillow and lifted the book back onto his lap…. He'd stay up in case anything was needed in the night… he'd convince the others… And if he couldn't, well, … he'd wait until they all went to sleep too.

g

"How badly is he injured?"

They were gathered around the table sharing a glass of brandy, but the circle wasn't complete. Goniff was upstairs sleeping, with Eddie standing guard nearby.

Garrison sipped at his glass before setting it aside on the table. "Well, Phillips would've been happier with him if he'd stayed in the hospital overnight."

"He got clipped by a bullet as we were pulling out." Casino hooked an arm over the back of his seat. "He lost enough blood they needed to top him up when we got back."

"It was kind of a surprise, him wantin' to come back here tonight. You know Goniff, man. He likes the 'personal service' over at the hospital."

The safecracker snorted a laugh. "He likes the nurses they got over there, ya mean."

"But he didn't want Eddie to worry."

Actor's eyes ranged over the group gathered around the table, coming to rest on the Warden. "I hardly think seeing Goniff show up here in a sling saved the boy from that. He worried about him the whole time you were gone. I could hardly get him to eat his meals." They'd all gotten used to having the boy around, and they'd all derived pleasure from the association but the Italian con artist knew what it would be like for the child if he were to lose Goniff now… "I hate to be the one to mention it, but I believe it would be in the best interest of the child to.."

Garrison put up his hand. "Goniff's already brought that up, … On the way back. We're going to start looking for a permanent place for him tomorrow." He picked up his drink again and took another sip. "Did Eddie say anything about the trial? Was he worried that he'd have to go if Goniff didn't come back?"

Actor took a long time to consider it. That subject had never come up. All of the boy's questions had swirled around where they were, what they were doing, and if they were safe, and when they'd be back. "I don't think he had anytime to think about it.... He was too worried about Goniff to consider what would happen to him if he didn't return."

g

They made their way quietly into the room they shared. Goniff seemed to be resting comfortably enough but Eddie was curled up at the head of his cot asleep under the light of the lamp. Casino lifted the little boy up as Chief turned back the blankets, Actor set the book aside but after they'd settle the child and tucked the blankets around him they decided to leave the light on. If he awoke in the night he might need the reassurance of seeing Goniff sleeping safely nearby.

ggg

Goniff started in on the problem of what to do with Eddie the next day. While the boy was working on his lessons, catching up to get ready for the weekly tests, he made his way to town, under the guise of a doctor's visit, to talk the problem over with Mrs. Reid. Chief acted as his driver but allowed as how he'd just sit a while in the car while they did their talkin'.

"Oh I knew it couldn't be a permanent arrangement, Rodney." Elizabeth placed the tray of tea things on the table in front of her visitor, stepping back she laid a hand on his shoulder. "But this time with you has been so good for him. I've had excellent reports from Miss. Mackenzie on his progress with his lessons. And when he was by here the other day to play with Emory he never lost his temper, not once."

That was the real wonder… that somehow being with this man most of the people in the village thought of as a scamp and a misfit, that being accepted by him and the men at the mansion, had helped the child curb the anger he had inside. As she settled onto her chair she didn't think she'd be able to come up with another who could have done as well with the child, but she had been giving it some thought. "You know Reverend Whitehead approached me about Edward…"

Goniff took a sip of the tea before he looked up. "I don't think that'd be a good spot for

'im… It's hard enough to talk 'im in the church door of a Sunday, … You can't b'lieve he'd get comfortable livin' right there…. Especially that one."

"But they won't be staying much longer. This is just a temporary assignment for Mr. Whitehead and his family. He told me the bishop will be moving them off up to the borders soon. He has a posting at Walls End that will start in the spring."

Goniff still shook his head, pricking the bubble of the idea before it could get off the ground. No. The new vicar was a nice enough fella. He was young and had a wife and two boys of his own. He'd made it a special point a tryin t' make Eddie feel comfortable when he first saw them at services…having heard about him from his bishop. But after he'd suggested that Eddie somehow find it in his heart to forgive that old bugger Milford… After singin' the praises a forgiveness all through one a his lectures and explaining how everyone, if they repented their sins, could earn a spot in heaven… Well after that they'd kept their promise to Mrs. Reid by traveling over to the next village and doing their Sunday duty over there. Eddie told him, and he'd agreed, that if C. Barton Milford was gonna be up in heaven he didn't want no part of it hisself. 'Sides he didn't want the little bloke all that far away. He'd got used to having him around and was hopin' for a spot near by sos he could still get a visit or two with him now and again.

"There's a Mrs. Townsend, up on the high street, that's been looking for a child to take in. She's an older woman and she hasn't any children of her own. She's been to the teas that I hold for the children here at the house, you may have met her." Mrs. Reid offered the plate of biscuits and took one herself after her guest had made his choice. "She doesn't speak anything other than English I'm afraid so she isn't a good match for the children coming from the continent. He'd have to help out around the house, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. There are several children living near by and she's quite close to the school."

He knew the place. She was quite close to the school alright, and quite close to that little twit Geoffrey. "Don't y' think Eddie'd be better off with a couple? You know some as would act like 'is parents for 'im…. Maybe even have a kid or two about the place for 'im to play with."

"Well of course that would be best… That's why I thought that Reverend Whitehead…."

g

Chief looked up when the door opened. "You come up with anything?"

"Blimey! She's a nice enough lady, that one, but she's got 'er sights set on the Reverend Whitehead….Can ya b'lieve that? Either that or some old crone that lives up in the snobby part a town with that Geoffrey nit."

The young man waited for his passenger to get settled before firing up the engine and putting the car in gear. "You gonna like any one she picks Goniff?"

"Well, uh, … Sure. If it was, uh, …. If it was a good match for 'im."

Chief glanced at the man riding next to him. "Sure, Goniff." They rode along in silence for a while. "So? You got anybody in mind for him?"

Goniff rubbed at his chin for a bit then worried his thumbnail with his teeth. "Maybe…." He looked up and spotted where they were on the road. "Take that next turning off to the left. I got a stop to make on the way back."


	6. Chapter 6

ggg

It'd taken Goniff better than a week to screw up his courage…. A week he spent with the little boy almost constantly in his sights. He knew it was the right thing to do, … he knew it… but he hadn't done a very good job of getting that across to Eddie.

"You'r tryin' to get rid a me!"

"A'course not. You an me are family aren't we… that's permanent. I'm just tryin' to find you a soft spot… I wanna keep you out here Eddie but how, can I? I'm no sort a fella they'd give you to….Blimey, I haven't given over bein' a kid m'self! You can't stay here.... You want a Mum and a Dad, maybe even a brother,.. Or a little sister or somethin'. Wouldn't that be nice, Eddie? Havin' a place that's yours, a room you don't have t' share with a bunch a old snorers…"

"I don't need none a that Goniff! And nobody like that wants me……"

"A'course they do! Everybody wants you Eddie"

"You don't!"

And with that indictment still ringing in the air the boy made a rush at him first shoving at him with his hands, then crossing his arms together and bulling him back towards the door. The rubber soled shoes gave him the traction and his anger gave him the strength. Goniff lost his footing and landed on his bum in front of the boy, jarring his injured arm. He saw him ball his hands in fists and thought for a moment he'd be getting a black eye, or a bloodied nose but instead the little boy turned and snatched up the lamp that sat on the table at the end of the sofa…and dashed it to the floor right next to him before spinning on his heel and heading for a vase that sat on the table at the other end. The vase met a similar fate and he was off around the room.

Goniff scrambled to his feet and took off after the angry little ankle-biter, but the more he tried to catch him the more he twisted and turned to avoid his grasp. Eddie'd turned himself into an eel…one bent on as much destruction as it could manage. Anything that was with in his reach was dashed to the floor or pulled over. Goniff was pelted with all manner of pillows and cushions but when the crystal started heading his way he beat a hasty retreat.

He pulled up in front of the Warden who was already outside in the hall. Even though he was safely out of the room he cringed and ducked at the next loud crash and turned to stare at the pieces of flower pot that rolled over the threshold and into the hall floor. They each reached a hand to the doors and pulled them closed.

Garrison pulled Goniff around to face him. "What's going on? What'd you do?"

"Me?! I din't do nothin'! We was just talkin' 'bout where ta put him. … Ee's got it that I want 'im no more," there was another loud clatter. "'ee's not listenin' when I tell 'im different."

"What n' the hell's all the racket?" The explosive's expert watched the little pick pocket cringe as something heavy hit the door he was leaning against, making the wood shudder.

"I dunno. I dunno. I was talkin to 'im 'bout how nice it'd be to have a place with somebody'd be willin' to act as his Mum and Dad and he just sort a boiled up. He took to tippin' stuff over and I couldn't get 'im t' stop."

They stood there staring at one another and listened to the sounds of carnage. Garrison ran through the contents of the room in his mind. There weren't any weapons stored in there, they were all locked away in another building. His service revolver was in the gun safe in his room upstairs. At the muffled sound of shattering glass they all ducked and watched as fragments shot out from under the heavy door. There was a set of fireplace tools in there, the kid could do a fair amount of damage with that. There was another loud crash and they could hear the sound of running feet as the boy made his way around the room.

Goniff paled and turned back to open the door but found the Warden's hand on his. "Maybe you better just let him wind down a bit."

"No, I gotta get back in there!"

"Jeeze! Are you nuts?" Casino caught the cat burglar by his good arm. "You'r probably the last thing he wants to see right now." He tugged the little limey away from the door and watched as the Warden took his place. "Come on! Let's you and me get outta the line a fire."

Garrison looked over his shoulder at the two men. "Goniff, get out of here. Casino take him downstairs for a while." But Goniff stood rooted to the spot, his eyes riveted on the door. The Warden turned and reached a hand out, laying it lightly on the pick pocket's injured arm. "It's alright Goniff, I won't let him hurt himself… Now get out of here."

g

Craig waited for his men to clear the hall. The sounds of destruction were fading away on the other side of the door. He could still hear the child's footsteps as he made his way around the room. He could still make out the sound of sobs and muttered cursing…

Garrison step inside the room, closing the door behind him and eyed the child, he was standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders heaving and his hair plastered to his forehead by the sweat he'd worked up. He had a small crystal dish clutched in his dirty fist and Craig leaned in the doorway and waited to see if he still had enough energy to throw it. The object was small but heavy enough to take out a window… or crack open a skull.

Eddie looked down at the thing he had in his hand. He wanted to break it, shatter it on the floor and grind the little pieces into dust. He brought his arm up and dashed it to the ground but it didn't break. The satisfying crash didn't come as it landed in a soft layer of dirt that already covered the floorboards. And somehow that was enough to take the pressure that had been building up inside him away. If it had broken he would have kept going, somewhere inside he knew that… But the fragile looking little thing didn't break…And for some reason he couldn't understand he wasn't really angry anymore. He looked at the little dish laying at his feet and didn't need to break it after all.

Eddie stooped down and picked the little dish up and as he straightened up again he looked at the damage he'd done. The pots were turned over and he'd yanked the plants out. Some of the tables were turned on end and he'd even managed to pull one of the overstuffed chairs on to its side. Pictures hung askew on the walls. Pillows and cushions were everywhere… Everything that had been on the tables was on the floor now, broken and useless, except this one small sparkling little dish.

…He was in for it this time. It wasn't softhearted Mrs. Reid who'd just take him into the room he'd shared with all those other boys and set him on the bed and try and talk to him about what he done and why it was wrong standing in that doorway, it was the Yank officer who ran the place. He knew he was in trouble, but as he looked around at the room it dawned on him that he'd be getting Goniff in trouble too. Goniff who was the one who said wanted him out here. Eddie took a deep breath and turned around. He couldn't bring himself to look at the officer's face as he trailed across the room and he had to screw up his courage to do it after he'd come to a halt in front of the bloke…

Garrison looked down at the top of the boys head and waited while dug his toe into the dirty carpet. Eddie turned the crystal dish over and over in his hands for a few moments before he finally held it out, offering it to him as he found the courage to look up and face him. Craig took it and turned in his own hands studying it a moment as he tried to figure out what to do next….

"I'll clean it all up."

An eyebrow arched up. "That you will." He made another survey of the room and reached for the switch on the intercom mounted on the wall next to him. "I'll get the others and we'll get started."

"I don't need nobody else! I done it and I can make it right."

Garrison looked around at the mess the boy had made of the room. He'd be filling out more damned reports over this one… It wasn't broken windows and furniture this time, but there was quite a bit of minor damage and a whole lot of cleaning up to do. This was the formal parlor and there had been vases on the tables and a few potted plants sitting around the room. All that was a mad scramble of broken pottery and dirt strewn across the floor. The mirror was cracked and one of the lamps had been broken during the boys fit of temper.

"You really think you can handle all of this all on your own?" he watched the determination settle on the grimy face and harden the brown eyes.

"A 'course I can!"

"Alright then, get to it." He settled a hip on a table that rested in the corner of the large room and watched the boy go to work.

g

An hour later Eddie was starting to flag. The smaller pieces had been moved in the first burst of strength that fed off his remaining anger. Pride helped carry the medium sized articles, and stubbornness settled in to shift the larger pieces. Now only two pieces were left, the heavy wooden table that sat in front of the large sofa and the sofa itself. Garrison had remained quiet through the exercise, shifting his position around the room to stay out of Eddie's way but when the young man started to push the table across the dirt strewn polished floor he cleared his throat and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "You can't do it like that. You'll scratch the floor."

Eddie scowled up at him. The boy turned in a slow circle searching the room. He had to clear all the stuff out of the middle of the room, then clean up the floor and put all of it back. He'd do it too, he'd show this Yank he didn't need any help. He'd show them all he could take care of his own self. His eyes lit on the cloth that covered the arm of the large sofa. Snatching it up he stalked to the end of the table and bent over to grab the leg in his hand. It barely moved when he jerked up on it.

Garrison stepped away from his wall and laid his hands on the table to help only to have a bony shoulder shove him out of the way. "It's OK! I said I could do it."

Rethinking his approach Eddie laid the cloth on the floor close to the legs, put his foot on it as he grabbed the edge of the table with both hands and lifted it off the floor. Using the toe of his shoe he slipped the cloth under the wooden feet before letting the table drop onto it with a clunk. Marching to the other end of the table he shot a defiant glare at the American officer before hoisting that end up with a grunt and gliding the table off into the corner.

Garrison smiled to himself when the boy's back was turned. He certainly was a stubborn little so and so.

Eddie lifted the table off the cloth and brought it with him to the end of the large sofa. He tossed it on the floor expecting to use it the same way but it fell short of spanning the distance between the carved feet the sofa rested on. Undaunted he pulled the cloth off the other armrest and tossed it in place. This was going to be a snap he thought… that was before he tried to lift the end of the sofa.

Craig watched as the boy grunted and strained, waiting for him to figure out that he needed help and to ask for it, but it didn't look like his stubborn determination was going to allow him to do that. "Alright. That's enough."

Garrison pushed off the table he'd been leaning on and stepped across to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. It didn't take much overcome his resistance and propel him to a chair that sat along a wall nearby and push him down to sit on the cushions. The kid was shot, but the look he gave him made Craig smile to himself. He might have run out of steam in the muscle department but his determination was still at the boiling point.

"You just need a little help with this big piece and then we'll get out of your way and let you do it yourself….I promise." When he turned he didn't have to use the intercom to summon help. Actor was standing in the hall just outside the door and from the smile that ghosted on the con man's face he'd been there for some time."

"Care to lend a hand?"

Actor dusted his hands on the sides of his trousers, then scrubbed the palms together as he stepped into the ruined room. "Certainly."

The men positioned themselves at either end of the sofa. They easily lifted it off the floor but let it tip back, allowing Eddie to scramble off his chair to come to their rescue and steady it as they carried it out of the middle of the room. When they set their burden down Garrison kept his word by waving Actor out of the room ahead of him. He made his way to the closet in the hall and brought back a broom and a dust pan, handing them over to Eddie.

"Uh, …. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." With that he turned on his heel and left the child to his work, meeting Actor in the hall as he closed the door on the mess.

"That was a very good lesson. Do you suppose it would work on you?"

Garrison shot his second an irritated glance before he broke down and laughed. "No. I've got too many years to unlearn for that little stunt to work on me."

g

They found Goniff sitting over an untouched cup of tea Casino had made up for him down in the kitchen. As soon as he saw them he climbed to his feet.

"Is he OK?" He thought he was prepared for Eddie's reaction to being told he'd be going somewhere else to live, but when the pillows had started flying, when no matter what he tried to say or do just seemed to make things worse he'd turned tail and run for it. That proved it didn't? That proved he wasn't no sort a fella to have rights to a kid like Eddie.

"He's fine." Garrison moved past his second story man, laying a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to sit back down at the table. He headed for the cupboard where he knew a bottle was stashed and dosed the little man's tea with a spill of liquor. Actor had poured out a measure of the brew for the rest of them before settling down on one of the chairs and he dosed those cups too. He placed the bottle on the table, shoving it into the center between them as he sat down.

"I shouldn'a run out on 'im like that…. I should a stayed and…"

"No. You should have gotten out of his way, just like you did." Garrison took a sip of his enhanced tea.

"And if you'll take my advice," Actor lifted his cup off the table and toasted the little man. "you'll stay out of his way."

"But…."

"Are you nuts! Actor's right Goniff. Eddie just needs a little time to himself right now. He knows what you told him is right… He just needs to be left alone so the idea can sort a sink in."

Goniff scrubbed at the back of his neck with his good hand a moment before snatching up the cup and downing the brew. He tossed the cup back onto the table and reached out for the bottle…

g

"Need a hand?"

Eddied looked up from his task. "No!" The answer was curt. He'd been trying to lift what was left of one of the plants back into it's place in the pot he'd just righted but no matter how he struggled or how high he went up on his toes he couldn't seem to get it to clear the rim and drop inside. He was getting frustrated and had been just about ready to go ask for help. Some how, having this young Indian fella duck into the room through the French doors and make the offer just stiffened his resolve to prove to all of them that he could do it all by himself. That he didn't need no one!

"Don't mess it up." The boy just looked at him with a puzzled frown on his face. Chief waited for the questions, the denials, but they didn't come. Eddie was a rare one if he'd spend the time it took to listen to what another person had to say, if he didn't try and fill up the silence with his own words.

"You got people around you who'r willin' to help… Don't shove 'em away, they might not know you don't really mean it." Chief hadn't meant it when he was young. He'd shoved people away too, always hoping for someone who cared enough to keep on trying…

Eddie let the plant drop so it rested on the toes of his shoes. It seemed everything was heavier now that he wasn't quite so mad. He looked around the room, there was still an awful lot to do…. Heaving a sigh he finally looked up. "Awright… but don't tell no one."

Chief smiled as he reached out and grabbed the little tree by its trunk and hoisted it into its pot. "Wouldn't think of it, man."

g

Goniff looked up and started to get out of his chair but was stopped by the Warden's raised hand. Garrison turned to Chief. "He finish cleaning the room up?"

"Yeah." The group's scout pulled out one of the chairs, turned it and straddled it. Resting his arms on the back of the chair he smiled across at the cat burglar. "Took him some time to figure out how to handle the broom and dust pan but he got real good at it after a while."

"I better go and see to 'im."

"Stay right where you are, Goniff." Garrison shot a look at Casino and the safe cracker immediately clamped a hand over the pick pocket's arm, pinning it to the table. "What's he doing now?"

Chief shrugged. "He's flaked out on one a the chairs takin a break."

"That your idea, Junior?"

The young man just smiled and nodded.

Goniff shoved his chair a little further back, pulling against Casino's iron grip he made another move to rise.

"Goniff!" At the warning note in the Warden's voice the little man slumped back into his chair, but he hadn't given up yet. He continued to twist and squirm trying to break free.

"But I gotta go to 'im, Warden. I gotta talk to 'im…."

"What you have to do is leave him alone for a little while longer."

"But 'ee's up there all by hisself, Warden. Ee's thinkin' nobody wants 'em, that I'm just throwin' 'em aside… That 'ee's not good enough t' keep. …"

"No he's not, Goniff. He's just damn mad that he's got to leave, …, that he can't have things the way he wants them to be. If he didn't think he was good enough to stay here he wouldn't have blown up like he did. He wouldn't have had a hope of making you change your mind."

The cockney's complexion went from it's normally pale hue to almost pasty white and he leaned forward on his elbows, his attempt to get away from Casino forgotten. "Y' mean it's a _**good**_ thing he went crackers like that?!" His eyes were wide and the opinion that shone from them was that the Warden had finally cracked.

Garrison took a deep breath. "I think so." He didn't really know anything about kids, but it seemed like if the boy didn't have any confidence in his own worth, in his own right to have a say in things, he would have just meekly gone where he was told. "Now sit back and finish your…" Garrison picked up his own cup and waved it in the direction of Goniff's. "…. tea."

ggg

"Do I really have t' go, Goniff?" He was brushed and combed and done up in his best. His satchel was packed and sat next to his cot, along with a stack of books tied up with string.

"Now we been over this b'fore ain't we?" Goniff turned his back on the little boy, pretending to straighten the blankets on his bed long enough to work up a smile he could manage to keep in place. Turning back he sat down on the side of his bed and reached out to turn down Eddie's collar where it'd folded up in back. "I got it all worked out for you t' go and stay with Alf and Winnie and they're takin' you back with 'em now that they'r all finished workin…. So y'see, it has ta be today. Why little Marion came along and everything, just sos you'd have company on the drive back." It was a perfect arrangement but Goniff still felt himself wishing it was Actor or the Warden sitting here selling the idea. "They're countin' on you t' come, ya know," and he dropped his voice down to a whisper. "She won't say nuthin' 'cause she's too proud, but there's been bullies botherin' Marion at school and seein's your older 'n all, Winnie, she asked if you wouldn't sort a keep an eye out for her."

"Well, I guess I could do that, … But…"

"And it's not like you'll be that far away…. Just the next village over. And they'll bring ya when they come t' work on the place, any time it doesn't get in the way a your lessons."

"But that's only of a Saturday, Goniff. … And.."

"You'r forgettin'! We still have that deal we made with Mrs. Reid, don't we? I'll be there on Sundays too… Whenever we're not off workin." He caught the flicker of doubt in the brown eyes that studied him. "I promise."

It was a perfect set up, and it hadn't taken much effort to make the arrangements after Chief dropped him at the door of the couple who kept the mansion for the family that owned it. The house and grounds had been turned over for the Army to use but they wanted someone to keep an eye on it for them while they were away in Canada for the duration. At first the Warden wouldn't have civilians on the grounds, not until he got so he trusted them not to act like a bunch a hooligans around the place. Alf came first, to see to the gardens that were up close around the manor, and then Winnie started to come to tend the house. It wasn't very long before she was doing a bit of cooking for them as well. … Well, it was right after she saw what they were working up for themselves. She'd make up meals on the two days she was out and leave them in the cooler. They got their own breakfast and tea when they were around the place but there was usually enough put by that all they had to do for their supper was pull out a pot and heat it on the stove or in the oven. She and Chief were even working on plans for a bit of vegetable and herb garden when the weather turned off warmer.

Winnie'd been the first to know of Eddie coming out to stay and as soon as she'd seen it she'd gotten permission from the Warden for their granddaughter Marion to come along with her of a Saturday. Eddie hadn't wanted much to do with the little one, her being a girl and all, and younger by almost two years, but at least there was another kid about the place.

When he'd settled down to talk them into the deal it was like they were already primed and ready… In fact it was Alf brung the whole thing up by askin' what come of the boy when they were all off over on the continent. It was him said they might drop the boy by for them to look after when they had to be away and that led to them both saying that it would be better for the boy to be with them full time because of school and all. By the end of the conversation it was like Goniff had t' be the one talked into the arrangement, and not the other way round!

Goniff reached a hand out and ruffled his hair up for him so Eddie wouldn't look quite so much like Actor'd seen to his gettin' dressed. "This is gonna work out just fine. You'll see."

g

They were gathered around the table in the kitchen waiting for Goniff and Eddie to put in an appearance.

"I didn't realize you took milk in your coffee." Actor indicated the cup that sat in front of the Warden with a wave of his hand.

"I don't….. I don't take honey in it either."

"Jeeze!" Casino cringed at the thought. "Honey?!"

"Or lemon. The cleaning woman's granddaughter brought it to me." They all sat eyeing the cup. "It seems she…"

"…has a crush on you."

"Apparently." Just because he understood what was going on didn't mean he knew how to handle it. Garrison looked up and fixed on Actor. "What do you do about something like that?"

The Italian con man chuckled. "I have no idea."

"I thought you were supposed to be a ladies man."

"As you might say; the 'operative' word here is 'lady'…" Actor smiled across at their commander. "Just how old is this admirer of yours?"

Garrison shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, … eight?"

"Like 'em kinda young do you, Warden?" Chief asked quietly.

Casino snorted a laugh. "I'll have ta tell Ma, it'll make her match makin' a little tougher but, …. Hey! Maybe she'll turn whole deal over to Jeannie."

"Shut up Casino."

Actor turned his concentration from the group gathered around the table to the group gathering at the far end of the room. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I think it won't be long before you'll find yourself displaced by another more suitable match." And he directed their attention to the two children at the foot of the stairs. While the adults talked over their heads Marion had slipped up close to Eddie and stood gazing up at him, obviously admiring the fact that he was strong enough to carry not only his own satchel, but a small stack of books as well. Eddie studiously avoided her appreciative glances and edged away from her, favoring a spot behind Goniff.

"Well, don't feel so bad Warden. You know what they say… 'Better to have loved and lost, than never…"

"Shut _**up**_, Casino." Garrison shoved away from the table and made his way to the end of the room to take leave of the little boy.

He didn't do much more than shake Eddie's hand and tell him he'd see him on the next Saturday and the others took their cue from him. They kept their farewells brief and cleared out of Goniff's way by following the Warden out of the kitchen and up to the floor above where they gathered together in the library.

g

Casino lifted the glasses and brandy bottle down and played bartender as they listened to the door below slam and then the sound of a car making its way down the long gravel drive to the gate. It was another few minutes before they heard Goniff's step in the hall and there was only a slight delay before the little cat burglar joined them.

"Come on, mate. You look like you could use a belt."

Chief shoved a chair out for him and waited for the little Brit to take a seat. "Don't take it so hard, Goniff. The kid'll be back here in a week."

"That's seven days." Goniff shook his head as he waited for Casino to fill his glass. "Seven whole days. I din't never think a how long a week was 'til now."

"Did you tell Eddie about Milford?" The news had come in just before the cat burglar had gone up to start the child on the task of getting ready to leave and Garrison left the decision to tell the boy up to him.

Goniff sat looking down into his glass a moment before he nodded. "'Ee had a right t' know, din't 'ee?" Picking up the glass he downed its contents in one swallow. "Me n' Alf told 'im. I wanted 'im to know that he din't have no secrets t' keep from Alf."

"What'd you tell the little guy?"

Goniff shrugged as he watched his glass being refilled. "The truth. I told 'im that even behind bars they don't take to fellas buggerin'…. Well, I din't say that … I told 'im that even prisoners don't take kindly to fellas that bother little kids and that the blokes out at that prison where the bloody vicar was stayin' thought they'd just save us all the trouble of a trial."

"D'you think he got it that the guy was dead?"

"Oh 'ee got that part alright. 'Ee's no dummy." Goniff knocked back the next drink. "The little bloke even asked if we thought the old bugger made it up in t' heaven like the Reverend Whitehead said. I didn't know what to say to that and while I was still stammerin' around Alf up and told 'im that if 'ee did, God was sure a findin' out about it and tossin' 'im out again. 'Ee said that there was some stuff that just had t' be paid for the hard way."

They sat in silence a moment before Casino slapped his hands on the table and shoved his chair back and stood up, followed by Chief and Actor. "So? You comin' or not? I still got that hot little number on the string down in town and if you don't come with me, Junior here's gonna be beatin' your time with that friend a hers."

Goniff pushed up to his feet and toyed with the glass in his hand before he stretched it out towards Casino who stood closest to the bottle. The safecracker glanced at Garrison and waited for his nod before he filled the glass again. Goniff tossed off the third drink and stood rubbing at his eyes a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, you blokes go ahead."

Clutching at the table to keep his balance he bent over and retrieved a book from the floor next to his chair. "I think I'll go up. I've got tired all of a sudden."

"What's that you have there, Goniff?"

"Nuthin', just a book Eddie found when we was looking through here for stuff for 'im t' borrow. There's two of 'em so 'ee come up with the idea that if we both read a chapter a night a'fore we turned in it'd be just like we was readin' the story out to each other." Goniff hooked the bottle off the table and turned for the door. "I think I'll just curl up and get started on it."

g

They hadn't spent much time in town. The date went great, the girls were….inviting…but none of them could settle in to enjoying themselves. The Warden was still at his desk when they all trooped by on their way upstairs. He didn't even ask, just watched them as they disappeared up to the second floor.

Actor swung the door open and waved the other two through with a flourish.

"Jeeze! Where'd he get to?" Casino stopped short just inside the door causing the others to pile up behind him as he scanned the room.

"I suppose he could have gone into the library. He was going to read that book…"

"Nope." Chief had searched the room with his eyes. The book was gone, so was the bottle. There'd been no one in the library downstairs, the lights were off. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on his bed before jerking his chin over his shoulder at the fireplace.

Casino gave a snort and Actor smiled as they made there way across the room. Chief pushed on the corner of the lower panel and there was a soft click. When it swung silently in to the room they could see Goniff curled up, just inside, the book clutched in his hands and the bottle, empty beside him.

Casino reached in and hooked his hand around the little man's arm. "Come on you, time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

ggg

"What are you doing out here Goniff?"

The little cat burglar shrugged and jammed his hands down into his pockets. "Aw, I dunno, do I… I s'pose I was kinda hopin' t' find Eddie hiding out in here..." Goniff kicked at some leaves that had drifted in through the broken window, leaving a scuff mark in the layer of dirt that carpeted the floor.

Garrison looked around the deserted gardener's cottage. "You don't really want him to be unhappy enough to run back here, do you?"

"A'course not! It's just… I should be glad of him gettin' a soft spot like he done…. But, … I s'pose I miss havin' 'im underfoot is all."

"How'd your visit go? You went over there today, didn't you?"

Goniff nodded and wandered over to slouch against the frame of the broken window at the back of the room. "Oh, sure…. It went fine."

Usually he had a hard time stopping the constant flow of chatter from the talkative little man. "Is he settling in with the Marley's?"

The pick pocket nodded again and continued to stare out at the shrubbery. "Like they was made fer each other."

It'd been several weeks now and the regular Saturday visits had begun to fade away from every week to every other week to occasional as Eddie'd gotten more and more settled with the new family. He was in the village school there, introduced to the other children as Marion's cousin come up from London after losing his parents in a firestorm. The bullies Goniff created for him turned out to be real and tried their tactics out on him but with the little bit of training Casino and the Sergeant Major had given him Eddie handled them … and remembering Garrison's example and Chief's advice he found a way to organize the other children into bigger groups so they couldn't be cut out for trouble, and then went first to Alf and backed by him to a teacher for help.

Goniff continued to go over to the village to see him 'of a Sunday' and watched as the boy became more involved in the life of his new home. He was glad for him, really he was, but as he made more friends there it seemed to the little man that he was less in need of his old friend out at the manor.

"I, uh, …. I don't think I'll be goin' over there for services again."

"Why not?"

The pick pocket shrugged and turned more of his back to the Warden before he answered. "It's just, …. Uh, …well…. It was different when I was takin him fer 'is own good. Y' know, when we was walkin in there together or goin' up t' talk t' the parson with me holdin' on to 'is hand sos 'e wouldn't be scared. But, … uh, …Walkin' in that place still gives me the willies."

They'd just returned from a mission that kept them in France for over two weeks so Goniff missed three Sunday visits…. After an initially enthusiastic greeting on this fourth Sunday Eddie'd done a bit of toe dragging…. He was in the children's choir now and needed go and sit with them during the service and then one of the Mum's had worked up a special children's tea all prepared for after…Goniff was invited to go along, but…

The idea of reading the same chapter of the same book every night worked for a while… but the last book was finished before Goniff got back. He spent his first few days back in England reading off the rest, catching up sos he could talk to the boy about it as they wandered the stacks of the bookstore the little clerk fell to openin' up for them after church services was over, but Eddie had that tea t' go to didn't he. And the boy'd already found the next book… and then, according to Winnie, got so excited over it he couldn't wait to start on it. That one was read and set aside and he was already started on a third…

"It's 'bout time he forgot all about me."

Garrison stepped across the room, laid his hand on the cat burglar's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Why should he do something like that?"

"Blimey, I'm all tied up with what happened to him ain't I." Goniff shrugged out of the Warden's hold and turned back to stare through the broken glass. "A little bloke don't want to be rememberin' none a that."

"I don't think you're the one that gets to make that kind of decision."

The Warden didn't follow that up with anything, just stood there for a while. Goniff could feel him staring at his back but he couldn't bring himself to turn back and tell him about how bad it hurt inside not having Eddie around. How it was Eddie who gave him the courage to walk up and start a conversation with the parson, not the other way around, how he couldn't do it if the boy wasn't holdin' on to his hand. How the visits with him, the grin that he had on his face when he saw him, was all tied up with thinkin' of his Mum and the brother he lost and what it would have been like if all a that hadn't a happened. Aand that just thinkin' like that helped carry him through when they went on their missions now. Just as he gathered himself and made to turn and tell him how much he missed the boy, how hard it was to feel like he was being shoved out of the picture by the new people he had in his life…however good they were. Just as he was ready to confess it all he heard the Warden turn and leave him on his own.

Goniff heaved a sigh and slumped against the frame of the broken window. It was a nice day outside, breezy and blue and mild, but it might have been gathering a gale together for the way the dark thoughts colored what he was lookin at. He was a fool for letting the brat get under his skin like he done. He didn't want to be wasting his time off over in no church watchin a bunch of kids singin no hymns. He didn't want to be givin up the time he could be down at the Dove's drinkin and playin' cards 'n darts with his mates just sos he could wander around a dusty old book stall while some little bloke chattered away about dragons, and knights, or explorers or dinosaurs… He should be glad a someone takin' the boy off 'is hands. He should…

"Goniff?"

"What'r you doin' over here, Eddie, I thought you had that tea t' go to?"

Eddie hesitated. Goniff hadn't turned around to greet him. He thought he'd a been glad of having him come looking for him, but he just stood there looking out the window. "But you were 'spose to come too. Why'd you leave, Goniff?" He stepped carefully into the room but the man still didn't turn around. He started to worry that he'd done something wrong.

"Winnie said maybe you'd a found out where the party was and we'd see you at the tea, but you weren't there neither." He'd made it into the middle of the room but he couldn't make himself move any closer. Goniff still stood with his back to him and he still had the creeping feeling that he wasn't welcome. "Are you mad at me, Goniff?"

Goniff stiffened and drug his sleeve across his eyes before he turned. "A 'course I'm not mad at you, you little nit!"

Eddie shot across the remaining distance and wrapped his arms around the little cockney's hips in a tight hug. "I went over to the bookstore when I couldn't find you after service. I thought you might a gone over there… Beryl said you wasn't there though. She was real disappointed that you didn't come. I made a special trip down there after the Sergeant Major called, to tell her you were gonna get to come again, that you was back from over there…" He turned to look up, still questioning. "Are you sure you'r not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, Eddie… See I thought maybe you didn't… I thought that with Winnie, 'n Alf and Marion… With all your new friends, that you wouldn't…." Goniff stammered to a stop. He really didn't know what to say, how to explain it.

"But Goniff I borrowed you permanent, remember? You said I could. You said if somebody didn't have a family they could borrow one didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I did, … but…"

"Are there rules about it Goniff? Can I only borrow one person cause I'm little? Casino's family's got a lot a people in it and the Lieutenant got to borrow all of 'em…. But if there's rules, Goniff… If you only want me t' borrow you I'll tell the Marley's that I have to…"

He finally smiled and relaxed, but he had to take a dash at his eyes again and wait to find his voice. "There's no rules, Eddie. You can borrow as many people into a family as you want to. I was just bein' silly and I forgot that. You can borrow up the hugest family ever and I'll be glad a meetin' everyone of 'em."

"Good!" The boy gave him another squeeze then stepped back and caught at his hand and started tugging him towards the door. "'Cause I borrowed Beryl and she's real nice, and you'll like her a lot… but she's gonna be pretty mad if we don't get back over there."

Goniff was letting himself be towed across to the door but stopped in his tracks at that. "She's not kept the shop open all this time you was comin' over here and all the time it'll take us to get back?!"

"No! I know where she lives." Eddie assured him as he began jerking his hand to get him moving again. "I been visiting her a lot. We're to go by there when we get back and she'll go down with us and open up again."

"Well we better get to it then." Goniff shrugged and followed along. "I'll have to talk the Warden outta one of 'is jeeps."

It was Eddie's turn to stop and stare open mouthed. "But he said you could use the one he come over and got me in…. Didn't he tell you?"

The pick pocket stood there a moment chewing on his bottom lip before he grinned and took the lead towards the door. "He must a forgot to mention it."

g

They made their way down the gravel path that led from the cottage around the side of the house to the front drive and climbed into the jeep that sat waiting. Goniff fired up the engine and rolled off towards the gate and wasn't surprised when the guard didn't stop them with any questions, just raised the barrier and waved them through.

Eddie turned on the seat, looking back at the house as the jeep made the turn onto the road. "Could I borrow all a them into the family too, Goniff? Do you the fellas would mind bein' borrowed in?"

Goniff reach out and tugged the little boy around so he sat securely in the seat before he picked up speed. "That's real nice a you, Eddie…" He grinned as he thought what Actor'd have t' say 'bout them being relatives now. "And I don't think they'd mind a bit."

They drove in silence for a while. Goniff could see Eddie worrying his fingers in his lap.

"Say, Goniff….. I been thinkin' about what you said 'bout that vicar…."

"Yeah?" They said the boy would still need to talk about it, that even though the man was no longer a threat that he'd still need to work out what had happened and how he felt about it all, and they said he better be ready with answers. They said that's what would help the little bloke turn out better n he done, havin' someone he could talk to about it rather than hidin' it all away inside. The Warden said t' just be honest with the kid and the doctor, he said it too…. Just tell 'im the truth and just remind him how it wasn't none a his fault.

"'Member how you said what he done wasn't….. wasn't….."

"Yeah. I remember." Goniff shot the boy a look along his shoulder and tried to smile to be encouraging' "What'd y'need t' know 'bout that, Eddie? C'mon, you know you can ask me anything." He glanced at his knuckles as they whitened from the grip he had on the steering wheel and tried his best to relax. He still didn't like talkin' about it,…. But he'd do it for the kid's sake.

"Well…. If that wasn't the proper way t' go about such things like you said…." Eddie chewed his lower lip for awhile before throwing himself sideways in the seat so he could look at his friend. "What is, Goniff? What's the proper way…. and when am I gonna understand?"

Bloody Hell! "Well, uh….. Well, see… it's…. uh, it's like this………"


End file.
